Conference Call
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: Olivia and Elliot go on a roadtrip. This trip is anything but ordinary. M in later chapters I think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: They aren't mine, but Shawna and Shane are ********. My algebra teacher recently asked me what I would do if I won 1 billion dollars. I told him I would buy the Law and Order SVU franchise. He looked at me like I was on crack. Hey I can dream can't I?**

Conference Call

"Ok guys, you are heading to the Sex Crimes Prevention Conference." Don said as he sat with his 2 best detectives in his office on an early March morning.

"Road trip!" Elliot said in a funny voice to Olivia, eliciting a giggle.

Don gave him a look.

"Where are we heading?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Boston. It's a two-day conference but you will be staying for four. I don't know what the accommodations will be like, so I don't really know where you will be staying."

"When are we leaving?" asked Elliot.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. So I'll let you guys out early today to pack your stuff."

"Alright." They both said, getting up.

"Now remember, this is a conference, for your work, no funny business, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Elliot said as the both left his office and headed to their desks to await the day. "No funny business Olivia, you heard the captain."

"Excuse me." She said batting her brow. "I think he was talking to you on that one."

"No, he looked at you while saying that."

"You liar!" she laughed playfully hitting him.

"Yeah I know." He said flashing 'the Stabler smile'. He has never been happier going to a conference before.

…………………………………………………………………….

"So what are you going to pack?" Shawna asked sitting on Olivia's bed. They have been best friends since freshman year of high school. Shawna has a punky style and is a hairdresser.

"I have no idea." Olivia huffed jumping on her king sized bed next to Shawna.

"Well, clothes, your hair stuff, some munchies for the car ride, condoms, uh a bathing suit.."

"Condoms Shawna?" she asked.

"What? You will probably need them."

"No I won't, he is my partner for gods sakes."

"I don't know about that Liv, the way he's been eyeing you lately-"

"Please you've only seen him once, three times at the most."

"Liv, I think the man likes you."

"No he doesn't ok, I need to pack here."

"Ok then, what are you going to pack for clothes, oh and bring some cute pjs and a swim suit too."

"A bathing suit?"

"Yeah stupid, if they have a pool."

"I don't know about wearing a bathing suit in front of my co-worker. I mean I don't have a nice body or anything."

"Uh yeah you do, and who cares, your just going swimming. I know just the bathing suit to wear too." She said going over to her drawer and pulling out one.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, now what else do you need to pack?"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Elliot has been staring into his closet now for about 15 minutes. He has no idea what to pack; he already packed his clothes and other basics. He has no idea what to wear for pjs.

"Ah, an old pair of sweats should do." He said out loud into an empty house. "Hm, bathing suit… bathing suit." He said going through his drawers and finally pulling out one. He remembered to bring Olivia's favorite candy: Snowcaps, for the long car ride there and other things they loved. He loaded up his NYPD duffle bag and threw it out into the hallway, eager for tomorrow's road trip.

He lay down onto his bed for the night, snuggling up in the sheets looking at the ceiling. He told Kathy earlier about the trip, but he left out one small detail: he would be rooming with Olivia Benson. Hell she doesn't need to know, _we are divorced_ he kept thinking to himself. One thing about this trip that was different about all others was him. Him in a hotel room with his extremely hot partner, that's a no no. He has liked her for a while now, he just doesn't know if she feels the same about him.

"I need to tell her." He signs under his breath, closing his eyes softly. "I need to tell her." He says for the last time before he is overcome with sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Any idea where your partner is?" Don asked, snapping Elliot out of a tired daze.

"No idea." He simply stated, unloading his bags from his car.

Olivia drives up in her car, right next to Elliot. She kills the ignition and gets out right next to Elliot. She gets out of the car wearing a nice pair of jeans and a cute polo top. Elliot can't stop staring.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She smiles walking towards them. "Elliot we are taking my car right?"

"Uh yeah." Elliot smiles grabbing his bag as she popped the trunk. "Jesus Christ Olivia what the hell did you pack?" he said noticing the many bags in the trunk.

"Clothes and shit." She smiled.

"Alright guys, here are the directions and your passes." Don said handing them a folder. "Drive carefully and please give the station a call when you check into the hotel."

"Yeah, don't worry Cap." Elliot smiled next to Olivia. "Liv, am I driving?"

"How about I drive first half you drive second?"

"Sure." He said walking over to the passenger's side and closing the door.

As soon as they pulled out of the parking garage the conversations began.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked, as she saw Elliot changing the station as she looked out the window.

"What?"

"Why did you change the station?" she asked, "That was my favorite song."

"I didn't change the station, and plus ' I control the car, you control the stations'. Remember that Liv?"

"Argh." She laughed as they turned onto the highway. "You win Elliot."

"Yeahh!" He smiled changing the station to a soft-rock station.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"So what do you got back here?" Elliot asked about 30mins into the trip.

"Take a look." She said, changing the station as he leaned back to get the bag.

"Oh Sweetish Fish!" Elliot exclaimed, like a kid in a candy store. "My favorite!"

"Yeah I know Ell, your like a little kid." She smiled.

"Yeah, but you love it." He said giving the 'Stabler smile'.

"Your right." She smiled back, looking at him. "Oh oh my favorite song!" Olivia squealed, blasting "Love Song" and singing along with it.

"Oh god, this is going to be a long ride." He exclaimed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Elliot when are we going to stop?" Olivia asked a relaxed Elliot who was at the wheel.

"Why what's up?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I kinda gotta pee, badly." She blushed biting her lower lip.

"Well, we are in the middle of nowhere, do you want me to pull over for you?" he asked, " Or do you think you could wait?" he asked.

"Uhh.."

"I'll pull over." he smiled, looking at her blushed cheeks. "Want me to guard you?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'm good." She said grabbing some tissue and hurrying out of the car into the forest on the side of the freeway.

Elliot just laughed to himself. He told her not to get that ice-coffee back at the rest stop, did she listen, nope. Olivia and coffee weren't exactly a match. A few minutes later he saw her making her way out of the woods to the car in her tight jeans and bouncy top. Elliot thought he was going to die. He couldn't stop staring.

"Ok, I'm good, thank you so much Elliot." She smiled. "Do you need to go?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said looking at her, his eyes were wandering south.

"Ell? Are you sure?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Uh, yeah." He said putting the car into drive and pulling back onto the freeway, trying hard to focus on the road. A few hours later a song came onto the radio that made Elliot bite his tongue.

"**Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I cant keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no  
**

**  
I can't wait to see you  
Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things (over and over again) about the same things (over and over again)  
**

**  
Oohhh but I think she's leaving  
Oohhh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
Can't go on not loving you  
**

**  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
(yea) And I can't take it, (yea) I can't shake it no  
**

**  
I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head (over and over again) play in my head (over and over again)  
**

**  
Oohhh but I think she's leaving  
Oohhh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
****I can't go on not loving you****  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
****Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more****  
**

**  
Now that I realize that I'm goin' down from all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes, I lock it down, oohhh, I can't go on not loving you  
**

**  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it  
**

**  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more  
**

**  
Over and over again  
Over and over again  
Cause it's all in my head"**

"_Jesus Christ!" _Elliot thought to himself trying to concentrate on the road. He looked over at Olivia, she was sleeping like a baby. She looked so beautiful even with that little whisp of hair in her face. He was so tempted to take his hand and brush it away, but he had to drive.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Olivia, Liv, wake up honey." He said lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Huh? Is it my turn to drive?" she asked groggily waking up.

"Nah, we are here." He said as they entered the outskirts of Boston. The sky was a silky purpleish black and the city just lit up.

"Wow Boston is nice." She said looking out the window. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Ell, I didn't get a good sleep last night."

"Liv, it's fine." He said trying to navigate his way around the Big Dig. "Since your not too tired, when we get to the hotel, want to go get a drink?" he asked hoping to get a yes.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "I would love to."

"Where the hell is this place?" he asked driving up a big street packed with fancy buildings.

"Uh Ell, I think you just passed it."

"Nah, it couldn't be this fancy." He said turning around, the name matched the paper. "Well I guess your right."

Once they grabbed a parking spot, they got their bags and were getting ready to head in.

"Hello. May I get your bags?" a hotel worker asked, pushing a cart.

"Sure." They both said in unison as they walked into the grand hallway.

"Hi., we have a booking for Stabler. For the SCP conference." Elliot said professionaly to the manager.

"Yes, room number 1433. Here are your keys, I hope you have a wonderful stay. Pasquale will bring up your bags."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

They hopped onto the elevator and headed up to their room in the posh hotel.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Oh."

"Liv what's wrong … oh." Elliot said looking into the room.

The room was beautiful and clean, but there was a problem: only one bed. Something must have gotten mixed up with the reservations.

"I'll sleep on the floor Liv, it's no biggie."

"No, you can sleep on the bed, we are adults, and I don't snore or grab." She smiled.

"Sounds good." "_This is going to be a lonnggg night."_ He thought to himself putting his bags down and heading into the bathroom.

"_Eh, screw it." _Olivia thought to herself as she was getting ready to unpack. _" I should call the station, so they think we made it on time." _

"Elliot, I'm gonna call the station." She hollered.

"Yeah? Oh ok." He hollered from the bathroom.

"Hey Don it's Liv. Just letting you know me and Ell made it here alright, yeah uhuh, I'll tell him. Thanks, have a good week." She said clicking her cell shut.

"Hey I'm just going to get changed, then we can go if you want." He looked at her, his eyes had a sparkle to them.

"Yeah me too, don't come out until I say, ok?"

"_Don't count on it."_ He thought. "Yeah no problem." He said digging though his bag and heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Elliot had his mind in the gutter. He could picture those tight jeans sliding off of her toned legs. And a thong, yeah a red thong, with lace. The tight shirt would come off, revealing a matching red bra: her perfect breasts overflowing. Elliot felt between his legs get hot:

"_Jesus fucking Christ man, get it together!"_ he thought trying to control himself as he put his tight jeans on and a nice dressy black pin-striped shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and spashed some cologne on. He looked in the mirror for like the 100th time and headed out.

"Liv, you decent?" he asked before opening the door.

"Wait a minute … yeah you can come out."

Elliot walked out to see Liv in a different pair of black tight jeans. She had a nice red sweater on and a low cut white lacy tank top underneath it.

"_Holy shit." _ He mumbled under his breath.

"You look really good Ell." She smiled, looking at him.

"You look even better." He said looking at her. They held eye contact for a good 2 minutes.

"So, uh you want to get going?" she asked biting her lip and looking down at her feet.

"Yeah sure." He said, grabbing a room key on the way out. "Wanna walk? It's kinda nice out."

"Sure."

They walked a few blocks to a nice bar called Jose's. They snagged a booth at the very back and just sat and chatted, of course having a few beers and apps. along with it. They talked about a lot of stuff and laughed together about the squad, his family, and Olivia's friends.

"Liv, you wanna head out?" Elliot asked, paying the bill.

"Uh ok." She said sliding out of the booth.

"We can walk around, I don't think you're too drunk." He said flashing the infamous 'Stabler smile'.

"I had two beers! God Ell." She overdramatized.

"Come on actress." He smiled as they both headed out.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Elliot, where are we going?"

"You'll see, hold your horses woman!" he smiled looking at her longer than he should.

They headed to a giant firehouse, right in the middle of big offices and apartments. They headed into the building and Elliot talked to the graying man at the desk.

"Hey brothaa!" a man said entering the small office. He had a thick accent.

"Hey!" Elliot said giving the man a hug. The man had black hair and greenish brown eyes. He was wearing a tight navy blue Boston Fire shirt and blue pants. He had a hot body.

"Christ Elliot, who is this fox? Is she your woman?" he smiled looking at Olivia, she just blushed.

"This is my partner Olivia Benson, Liv this is my brother Shane."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Olivia, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled just like Elliot.

" _Wow good looks run in that family." _She thought to herself. "Oh really?" she said batting her brow.

"Yeah." He smiled flirting with her. Elliot was getting pissed.

"Come on I'll show you guys around." He said stepping towards her.

"Sounds good." She smiled as he led the both of them through a big glass door and into where the trucks were.

"So Elliot, how are you and the kids doing?"

"Alright and fine, the twins are in highschool and Kathleen is in college."

"Jesus time flies."

"Yeah."

"What truck are you on Shane?" Olivia asked smiling, hell he was hot.

"Right over here." He said pointing to a big truck that said "RESCUE" on it.

"Ohh."

"Wanna hop in?"

"Uh ok." She smiled looking back at Elliot, who wasn't too pleased.

"Alright here." Shane said stepping up first, his hand outstretched as she grabbed it and got in. Elliot just stayed outside still pissed.

"Now this is where the siren is…" Elliot could hear Shane talking to her. Elliot was pissed, his older brother flirting with his co-worker. He could hear Olivia giggling inside and he kicked the large tire of the truck in discust. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Elliot, the both of them got out with Olivia grabbing Shane's hand as she got out.

"Liv , we should be going, it's getting kinda late." Elliot said trying to get her out of there as fast as he could.

"Wait Elliot, can I talk to you for one minute please?"

"Yeah." He huffed as they both went behind a firetruck.

"Hey about Olivia… is she single?'

"Yeah."

"Oh do you mind if I ask her out?"

"Actually yeah I do." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What the hell man, you have Kathy."

"We spilt up."

"Ok then, so whats the big deal about Olivia, why can't we just go on one date?"

"Because…"

"Why? I'm your older brother, I won't hurt her for christsakes!"

"Just because… alright just drop it."

"Ok, Jesus Christ Elliot, you have a temper just like dad."

"You guys all set?" She said as the two men emerged.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Olivia." Shane smiled, his eyes had a small sparkle like Elliot's.

"It was nice meeting you too Shane." She smiled back at him: their eyes meeting.

"See you around Shane." Elliot said coldly, feeling left out as he broke up their short stare session.

"Yeah you too baby bro." He said giving Elliot a hug.

"Bye Olivia." Shane smiled as they walked out of the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Your brother is really nice Ell." She smiled at him. " I didn't know he lived in Boston."

"Yeah."

"Ell, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its fine." He said looking at her. He knew how excited she was when she met Shane, she liked him… a lot. He noticed the moonlight glistening off of her gorgous hair.

"Are you sure?" she said stopping and looking at him right in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, but his eyes were heading south.

"Ok then." She said turning and walking into the hotel.

………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm tired Ell, I might try to get some sleep." She said as they both entered the room.

"Yeah me too. We have those meetings tomorrow morning, I say we get a nice breakfast and go."

"Sounds good." She said grabbing stuff from her bag and heading into the bathroom to clean up and change.

Elliot quickly got changed into his old sweatpants, jumped into the bed and turned on the T.V, flipping though the channels. He made sure to call his family too, to make sure everything was ok back in New York. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and Olivia step out and walk in front of the T.V to her bag. She was wearing a pair of gray NYPD shorts and a long light blue police shirt. Elliot thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Olivia looked over and saw him, sitting their bed, under the sheets, with no shirt on. She found herself staring.

"I gotta take a leak." Elliot said hopping out of the bed and heading into the bathroom, locking the door. When he was all done and he brushed his teeth, he opened the door to find Olivia gone. He looked and saw the door half open and heard her talking on the phone outside.

"Yeah Shawna, he was hot. Oh and the shirt… damn." Olivia giggled. "I have no idea what I am going to do, he looks soo hot!"

Elliot's heart sunk, he knew she was talking about Shane. "_Fucking Shane!" _ he thought to himself, "_I should have never brought her in there. I am soo stupid!"_ He went to the door and shut it, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. After a good ten minutes he heard knocking on the door:

"I didn't order any room service." He said sarcasticly.

"Elliot cut the shit let me in!"

"Nah, I didn't must be the wrong room, sorry."

"Ell, let me the fuck in, there are people coming, do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Ok, if you insist." He says opening the door and letting her in.

"You're an ass." She smiles playfully hitting him on the shoulder as she gets into the bed.

"I know, who were you talking to out there?" he asks getting in the bed next to her.

"Shawna."

"Ohh, what were you guys talking about?"

"Woman stuff Ell." She says laying down next to him, propped up on her elbow, batting her brows.

"Oh shit." He says rolling his eyes, "What kind of woman stuff…"

"Your pushing it Ell." She grins," Tampons and orgasms." She says laying down, looking at the ceiling.

"Woah didn't need to know that." He said also laying down and looking at the ceiling. He has never been this close to Olivia Benson in his life, he could feel her leg brushing up against his. "_This is going to be a long night." _He thought as he turned off the light.

"Night Ell." She said turning over facing the wall on her side. Her ass mere inches away from Elliot's mid-section. And her leg was right next to his.

"Night Liv." He grumbled trying hard not to grab her ass and grind with her.

** Dum dum dum… cliffhanger! I went on a vaca. recently and I got the idea for this. Please comment. Oh and thankyou to ****Fluteskickbrass****, she is so polite and always reviews. I wrote some of this story for you, you can have Shane (but I still get Elliot) haha! **

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yes, another chapter. Since my softball dreams got derailed because I got cut from the team (I could really use a Stabler/Meloni death-grip hug, and hell even a kiss) I now have more time for writing kids, yup more writing will be coming from me for awhile. So here yah go, I don't own them, and sorry there is no Shane for you fluteskickbrass… he is long gone my friend, but there is plenty of Elliot for me haha!**

**Conference Call- Chapter 2**

"Elliot."

"Yeah Liv." He grumbled

"I can't sleep." She stated, turning over to face him.

"What's on your mind Liv?" "_Besides fucking Shane!" _he thought to himself.

"I don't know, I just want to talk."

"Ok… about?"

"Shane."

"_Fuck!" _he thought to himself. "Uhh what about him?" he signed looking into her dark-chocolate eyes.

"Why were you all pissy at us?"

"I wasn't pissy." _"Lie."_

"Bullshit."

"I was pissed he was hitting on you, and you were flirting right back at him, right in front of me."

"Elliot I am a woman, what's the big deal?"

"Its crazy how my partner who is my co-worker is going goo-goo ga-ga over your co-worker's brother. All you talk about is him."

"Well I'm sorry I was flirting back at your brother, who was the one hitting on me. I'm going to bed, goodnight Elliot." She said bitterly as she turned around, her ass again right near his mid-section.

"Good night Olivia." He said closing his eyes.

_I__t was in the hotel room. Elliot had just gotten into the shower for the night. The conferences were pretty boring, as usual. He heard a knock at the bathroom door;_

_"Elliot can I come in … I gotta pee."_

_"Yeah sure, don't pour cold water on me." _

_He was startled to hear the rustle of the shower curtain. It was a naked Olivia._

"_Hey sexy." She purred as she stepped in. Her voice was the epiphany of sex. _

"_Well hello there." He smiled making more room in the cramped shower. _

"_I guess you are excited." She laughed noticing his erection._

"_Well if I have a naked Olivia Benson in my shower, I guess a guy would get excited." He smiled tracing a line with his finger down her chest playing with her breasts._

"_Oh you tease." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth: hard. She pushed him up against the wall, the steaming hot water raining on the both of them._

"_Olivia!" he yelped as she grabbed his length and was stroking it. _

"_What?" she said innocently as she kneeled down on the shower floor, putting his length in her mouth and sucking at it and its sweet juices. _

"_Holy fucking shit." He said giving her the shit-eating grin. "Oh Olivia!" _

_She let out an little laugh and just looked up and smiled at him:_

"_I love you Elliot."_

"_I love you too Liv." _

Elliot mumbled, it was 6am and he felt the biggest urge to take a leak. When he opened his eyes he noticed something extremely inappropriate. He and Olivia Benson were cuddled together on the bed, their legs intertwined with each other. His hand was on top of her crotch and his head was nestled into her neck.

"_Fuck shit balls!" _Elliot said to himself as he noticed Olivia's hand dangerously and I mean dangerously close to his hard-on. _" What the hell am I going to do?" _he debated to himself.

He ran off to the bathroom, to try to take a leak and get in a nice hot shower with some self-relief along the way, they did have the meetings in few hours.

_It was just she and he. They were in a dark room and it was very isolated. The door closed behind him and he stepped towards her, his big brawny hands wrapping around her waist._

_"Olivia Benson you are so fucking beautiful." He says in a husky sex-filled voice._

_She blushes as he leans in slowly, kissing her on the mouth. They begin passionately kissing and before you know it, his hands are up her shirt and she is teasing him with his belt._

_"I hope my brother doesn't catch us." He huffs, as he lifts her shirt over her head._

_"Me too." She says as his shirt comes off, and she runs her fingers over his well-built body._

_He begins to kiss her up and down her neck, making damn sure to leave his mark. Her bra pops off and he is standing in awe._

_"Nice tits." He growls, going to work on one of them, while she tries to get his pants off._

_His pants come off, along with hers. He reaches in between her warm, wet legs while working on boob # 2._

_Suddenly the door bursts open and a man steps in._

_"Olivia what the-" he yelps as he witnesses the scene with Olivia and his brother._

_"Sorry brother, she loves me, not you." he smiled making out with her again while the man leaves the room in disgust._

She mumbles. She is still half asleep, but no Elliot in the bed to keep her warm. She thinks she hears the name "ohh Olivia." being called out from Elliot in the shower, but she thinks she is dreaming. She falls back to sleep and wakes up a short time later.

"Oh hey, sorry Liv I didn't think you were awake." Elliot blushes as he shuffles across the room in just a towel. Of course Olivia just stares.

"Oh. Uh it's fine Ell."

He smiles as he manages to drag his duffle bag into the bathroom.

"Let me know when your out of there, I need to take a shower!" she hollers from the bed.

"Yah."

They both settled for the continental breakfast. They got a nice table for 2 in the back and had their fair share of pancakes and sausage.

"Hey, Ell, listen I was sorry about last night. I was acting foolish." She says stuffing her face with pancake.

"Nah Liv, it was me, I don't know what got hold of me." He says looking down.

"Oh." Was all Olivia could say, "Well maybe after the conferences we can go take a dip, and just talk."

"Sounds good to me." He says, giving her a little smile. " I need to work on my tan."

Olivia laughed; she couldn't stay mad at this man, "Like you get a tan Stabler, your Irish for Christ sakes!"

"Well I don't go tanning every week Liv." He said paying the bill.

"Hey I got a good color, don't I, I don't look like a lobster." She says batting her brows.

"You look like a beach goddess Liv." He smiles getting up.

"Yes I do." She smiles, following him out of the restaurant and into a boring 4-hour meeting.

**"I'm soo bored."** Elliot writes on the piece of paper between the two detectives. It is hour 2 of the 4-hour meeting on Sex Crimes Prevention. Olivia was originally trying to take notes, but Elliot has a short attention span.

**" So am I."** She writes back, sliding the piece of paper over to him.

**"I want to go swimming, I hope they have a hot tub here."**

**"Yeah me too."**

**"I should give that lady in the corner in the blue shirt Munch's number haha."**

**"Lol, she is a wacko, he wouldn't let you live that down."**

**"Yeah I know. When is lunch, I am starving!"**

**"Oh Ell."** She writes, rolling her eyes when he looks at her as she flips to a new page in her notes.

"Praise the Lord we are outta there!" Elliot smiles to Olivia as they head into the elevator.

"It wasn't that bad Elliot, if you were taking notes." She says.

"Please I felt like I was back in school, the teachers always yelled at me."

Olivia just laughed as the elevator doors closed.

"That lunch looked nasty!" she smiled, it was just them two in the elevator.

"Lets freshen up, and we can go out, I know of a few spots for lunch."

"Sounds good." She says as the doors open and she steps out, him following.

"You little bitch!" he laughs as she cuts him off heading to the bathroom in the room.

"You love it." She yells as she locks the door. "And since you said that, I'm going to take my time now." She laughs.

"Go ahead I don't care." He says heading over to the sink and mirror right next to the bathroom door.

"Pretty boy." She mutters as she walks by him coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Excuse me?" he says turning around and batting a brow.

"I didn't say anything, your fucking hearing things."

"Yeah ok Liv. I have to keep up my looks, or I will end up looking like Munch in 5 years." He says heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"That is cruel, I'm going to have to tell him you said that." She tells him as he heads out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"Don't you dare." He says grabbing a room key. " I will tell everyone one of your secrets."

"Like what?" she asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Oh I have a few."

"Like.."

"That time I walked in on you and you were singing in the shower at the station, uh you and Brian slept together, you and Shawna like to talk about tampons and orgasms, you cannot stand Robert Goren…"

"Ok Jesus Ell. I wasn't going to tell him anyway." she blushes.

"Oh did I embarrass you?" he says in a baby voice.

"Again, you're an ass." she says playfully hitting him as they exited the hotel lobby.

"I know, you love it."

"Yeah I do." She smiles staring into his eyes, he is staring back at her. "So where are we going to eat asshole, I'm starving."

"Hold your horses woman!" he smiles as they hope in Liv's car and take a drive.

"Liv you got to try this!" he says wiping his mouth after taking a bite of the cheeseburger he just ordered.

"Eh. I'm not really a cheeseburger person." She says taking another bite of her chicken wrap.

"Just try it." He says holding it up.

"Alright." She says as he feeds it to her, her taking a small bite where he took one.

"So?"

"Its pretty good." She says stealing a French fry off of his plate.

"Whatever you say Liv. Hey I wonder how the rest of the squad is doing back home."

"Munch is probably pissing Chester off, Fin is probably pissed at Chester, and Casey is just being Casey…"

"They are probably saying shit about us, that is what they do best."

"Yeah I know, Munch with his dirty ass mind." She rolls her eyes stealing another fry.

"Yup."

"I don't know who's worse … him or Shawna."

"Shawna… really?"

"Yeah, you got to love that girl."

"Yeah I know." He said staring at her while she was eating.

"Ell, what's up?"

"Oh nuthin."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring you must be fucking seeing things."

"Please Ell, I wasn't the one who was temporary blind, remember that?" she said batting a brow.

He could remember that day like it was yesterday, he has never been so scared. He was scared he would never be able to see his family, or Olivia, ever again. She has never been so scared in her life for that matter either.

"Yeah I know. I have never been so scared in my life."

"I could see why."

" I was scared that I would never see my family again."

"Yeah."

"Or you." He stops to stare at her.

"Oh." She says nearly spitting out her lemonade.

"Yeah." He says nodding his head.

"Well I was scared, that I wouldn't have you as a partner, and you were in a pine box. I was really scared Ell." She says whispering the last part looking into his deep blues.

"Me too Liv." He says reaching out and stroking her hand that was on the table. " You want to head out? Maybe walk around?"

"Yeah I do." She says giving him a faint smile. "Maybe we can give Shane a visit."

"Don't count on it."

"I was kidding Ell. Jesus, you're really ticked off with him."

"Yeah I am."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." He says as they walked onto the city streets of Boston.

"Alrighty then."

"I wonder how Elliot and Olivia are doing?" Chester asked.

"Well knowing them, they are probably back in the hotel room, and Elliot is fucking Olivia senseless right now." Munch commented rolling his eyes.

"Ew man that's gross!"

"It's probably the truth." He added stealing another slice of pizza.

"You think?"

"Dude I know."

"Nah, isn't Elliot married?"

"Nope not anymore, she wanted out, and the way he looks at Liv."

"I don't think she likes him." Fin added biting into his slice of pepperoni.

"Yes she does, come on who doesn't like him, nice body, blue eyes, a cop-." Munch trailed.

Chester and Fin just looked at him.

"What, just stating the obvious."

"Who knows, it's like a damn soap opera around here." Fin added.

"Chester, you should try to get some information out of Casey, her and Olivia are best friends."

"That's just cruel man, and Liv wouldn't tell her that stuff… would she?"

"That's what women talk about dumb-ass." Fin responded.

"So you try to get that info out of Case, ok?"

"She won't tell me."

"Get her drunk."

"Munch are you fucking serious man?"

"Drunk Munch?" Fin added rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe not, I say we make a friendly bet between us three fellows and you get the info on them two."

"Ok what are we betting on here." Fin says sitting up in his chair.

"Do you think they like each other?" Chester asked.

"No. Whether they would bang on not."

"On the trip or in general?" Fin asked.

"On the trip. 50 bucks each."

"Ok, I bet 50 bucks … they don't bang." Chester said, adding his bet.

"Ok I bet 50 bucks, they do screw, how about you Fin?"

"I'm not getting involved."

"Come on man!"

"Fine, they don't fuck, BUT they either make out, or he asks her out."

"Ok gentlemen we have ourselves a deal." Munch said, shaking hands with the men.

"Lunchtime is over people!!" Don booms from his office.

"Consider yourselves 50 dollars poorer gentlemen." Munch smiles walking out of the bullpen.

"Jesus it's gorgeous out." Olivia smiled as her and Elliot strolled through Faniuel Hall. Her hair was blowing behind her as she walked, and her smile just lit up as she held a bag that contained Shawna's souvenir shot glass. He found it to be very sexy.

"I know, I'm tired of the shitty weather." He said looking forward.

"Oh, a Victoria Secrets!" she squealed in delight.

"Oh god, uh you can go in if you want, I can meet you somewhere…" Elliot said scratching his head _" She shops at Victoria Secrets … damn! I guess she does own a couple of lacy thongs,"_ he thought to himself, getting aroused at the thought of Olivia Benson in a lacy Victoria Secrets thong.

"Nah, I was just joking Ell." _"I've got plenty of stuff from their boy."_ She thought to herself.

"Oh uh okay, are you sure because I uh don't care."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Well I know a pretty place where we can go… if you want to."

"Sure." She says looking into his blue eyes. He stares right back into her dark almond ones. He wants to make a move on her so badly.

"Uh, Ell are we going?" She questions.

"Yeah, let's go." He sighs, knowing she isn't interested.

"Lover boy, Casey is coming in this afternoon, try to get some dirt out of her about our little 'bet'." John informs Chester.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to her in private about a random case or something, then ask about Liv and Elliot.

"It's going to take some time man."

"Well, go out with her tonight or something."

"We were going to do that anyway."

"Well tell her, no sex until you tell me about Olivia and Elliot."

"Are you insane John?"

"No, just very determined to prove you guys my point."

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"Because she knows I have a big mouth and I would blab it to everyone, do you know how sketchy that is?"

"She is right about the big-mouth." He said, getting a fake punch from John.

"Speak of the devil." John says looking to the door. "Just talk to her man."

"Hey boys, I got your paperwork on the Browne case right here." She said as Chester was eyeing her.

"Thanks Casey." John says, giving Chester the eye.

"Hey Case, can I talk to you for a minute in private."

"Sure, I'll be back John."

"Take your time." John laughs, his plan going into action. But Chester had other plans.

"Ches, what's up?"

"Nuthin, just wanted to see you." he growls, shutting the door of the cribs, and locking it. "You look hot today… damn!"

"Oh really?" she smiles.

"Are we still on for our date tonight." He growled kissing her on the lips.

"Hell yeah." She smiled running her hands over his mild stubble, her lips pressing against his.

"That's good." He mumbled, running his hand over the fabric of her black work skirt, making his way up between her legs.

"Ches!" she gasped as he hit her sweet spot on her neck. "Don't give me a hickey!"

"I won't, I won't." he smiled pulling away and looking at her. She just ran her fingers over his hot body under his tight tee shirt, before kissing him on the lips, his tongue gaining access into her sweet mouth.

"Case, I got to get going, the captain will-" he said pulling apart a few minutes later.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll see you tonight Chester." She smiled as he unlocked the door and let her out.

"Bye Case-" he trailed checking her ass out as she flaunted down the hallway. "Damnn." he mumbled under his breath.

"Chester! Did you ask her?" Munch asked, jumping out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of him.

"Uh man, about that… I kind of forgot to ask her."

"What the hell where you guys doing up here?"

"Uhh."

"What ever, ask her later, oh yeah and you got some lipstick on you."

"I do?"

"Yeah, go wipe it off before Don sees you. I cannot believe you forgot to ask her."

"Well, let's say I had my mind on other things…" he smiled making his way over to the mirror.

Oh god who the hell is this." Olivia moaned as she fumbled with her cell phone. Her and Elliot were sitting on the grass at a nice park right near the water. "One new text, Casey."

**Olivia, Chester and me just hooked up in the cribs at the station and it was hott!**

**-Case**

"What did she say?" he asked looking out at the water.

"Girl Talk." Olivia smiled, texting her back.

"Oh great her come the tampon talks again." He sighed rolling his eyes and laying back on the grass, looking up at the light blue sky and white puffy clouds.

**Damn… why does the good stuff happen when I'm gone?**

**Liv**

"I'm just ignoring that comment Elliot." She laughed.

**So how's Elliot, did you guys fuck yet? **

**-Case**

Olivia just laughed out loud at this remark.

"Are you guys talking about me or something?" Elliot questioned slowly closing his eyes.

"No." she giggled as she texted Casey back.

**WTF he is my partner, and he's doing good, we are just sitting at a nice park. Oh and I met his brother last night too, looks run in that family.**

**-Liv**

"Yeah ok." He smiled.

**Shit Liv I got an arraignment, call me later? Oh yeah and tell Ell I said hi. Bye**

**-Case**

"So Elliot, what's new with you." she asked laying on her back next to him.

"Girl talk is over now?"

"Yes it's over, how are you doing Ell?"

"Alright, kind of confused."

"About?"

"Eh, it's nothing."

"Well if you need to talk to me about it let me know."

"Yeah, so how are you doing?"

"A lot better."

"Really?"

"Yeah I broke up with my boyfriend, his name was Brett."

"Oh, why did you break up with him?"

"I was tired of his bullshit and I like somebody else."

"Ohh." _"Let me guess … fucking Shane!"_ he said angrily to himself.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess … Shane?"

"What the hell Ell, I'm not telling you." she laughed.

"It is him!" _"Fuck!"_

"No it's not, but still it's none of your business."

_"Thank you GOD!"_ he thought to himself.

"You like Robert Goren from major case-"

"NO!" she yelped playfully hitting him on the chest. "He is a creeper!"

Elliot just roared in laughter. She hasn't heard that from him in a while.

"I think he is a little old for you too."

"Yuck, that's like going out with someone Munich's age. Plus he has issues! Jesus Christ Elliot."

"I love my life." He smiled the 'Stabler Smile'. " Oh and by the way, we went out for drinks the other night, him and his partner there, and I gave him your number, and told him you wanted him to call."

"Elliot cut the shit."

He just laughed a husky laugh, sitting up on the grass, looking out onto the water. She sat up and looked out at the water with him.

"You like to make my life hell Stabler." She said smiling at him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Fuck yeah." He said debating in his head whether he should kiss her. He held off on it, instead wrapping his hand around her, rubbing her back." Let's get back to the hotel and take a dip… shall we?"

"Sure." She smiled as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Did you pack your Speedo?"

"No, as much as you would love to see my junk Liv, It's a little small for me if you know what I mean."

Olivia just laughed and blushed, "Oh please Elliot, keep thinking that."

"Plus, Munch borrowed it and never returned it, oh well he can have then."

"Yeah ok Ell."

"Did you bring your string bikini?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"Aww."

Olivia just let out a sexy laugh. Elliot was extremely turned on by that, he was starting to feel a familiar warm feeling in-between his legs. He was just counting backwards. Hell if they weren't driving her would kiss her like he has never kissed anyone before. He needed to do something, there was no way in hell he was going to last this whole trip without telling her how he really feels, he just wanted to let it all out, these feeling trapped within him for years now, now is the right time to tell her.

"Jesus Christ Olivia, the water will be cold by the time we get down there." Elliot said, ready and waiting in his blue swim shorts and a tight tee shirt.

"Hold your damn horses Elliot!" she hollered.

She finally came out of the bathroom with a pair of baggy shorts, a tee shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. Her hair was up in a messy-high pony.

"You ready Mr. Impatient?" she asked, batting a brow.

"Yes m'am." He smiled opening the door.

When they went down and signed in, nobody was down there, a relief to Olivia who thought she didn't look good at all. Elliot was glad he could have some alone time with her, hopefully making some moves, and pulling some tricks out of his sleeve. They placed their stuff down on the lounge chair and he took off his shirt and shoes. She found herself staring.

"You coming Liv?" he asked since she wasn't taking her clothes off, and he sure wanted to know what she was wearing underneath them.

"Ell, I don't know…"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I just don't look good…"

"I'm sure you do, if you don't to take go in the hot tub with me that's fine, at least come over and dip your feet in." he said with puppy eyes.

She signed, "Alright, you can go in if you want, I'll be right in."

_"YES!"_ he said to himself as he made his way over to the hot tub and sat down, the jets soothing his aching back. He was now looking at Liv, all eyes on her.

**Dum dum dumm…. cliffie! Please write a review, I need the support to continue on! I do have some tricks up my sleeve –evil laughter-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to cut to the chase … since people are dieing to read on. Oh and I don't own them ( except Shawna!) , if I did then I wouldn't be in this cold basement freezing my ass off. Oh yeah and there is no Eli Stabler … shh! P.S: I am not a fucking tease! : P**

**Conference Call- Chapter 3**

"_I'm gonna go to hell." _Elliot said to himself as he stared Olivia down.

First her shorts came off, slow as hell for him. He could just hear the old bow chica wow wow porn soundtrack in his head. It seemed like everything was going so slow, he felt like yelling "take your fucking clothes off!" but he couldn't, all he was staring at was leg: lean, long, tan and tall leg. He couldn't see her ass, but he hoped like hell she was wearing a bikini. The suspense was killing the poor man.

Her hair came down and swept across her back. She was running her fingers through it placing the hair elastic down on the chair beside her. This was the moment we have all been waiting for kids. She grabs her shirt, tugging it over her head and throws it on the chair next to her, and turns around to adjust her top. She is wearing a dark brown string bikini, with a matching top. Elliot was ready to die and was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She takes the elastic off of the chair and tilts her head forward, grabbing her hair and putting it into a tight-high pony. This gave Ell a prime view of her ass.

"_Jesus H. Christ!" _he mumbled to himself, getting hard.

Olivia walks over to the hot tub and sits on the ledge in front of Elliot, dipping her feet in the scalding water.

"Oh this is hot!" she states.

"_Not as fucking hot as you." _he thought to himself. "Nah, once you get in its nice." He said looking at tan, lean stomach.

"If you say so." She says sliding her bum off of the edge and sitting down with a jet blasting on her back.

"Come over here I don't bite." He smiles as she swims over sitting right next to him.

"So how are the kids Ell?"

"Good, Lizzie and Dickie are in the musical for their school, that's next week so they are excited for that, Kathleen loves school, and Maur is just working hard."

"That's cool, I'm glad the Stabler clan is doing well. I used to be in the musicals for my high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah I played Dorothy senior year in the Wizard of Oz."

"Wow, I didn't know you were such and actress."

"Yeah I liked it a lot, I was going to go to school for acting but I held off."

"I'm glad you decided to be a cop, you're the only one who could put up with me." He signs, tilting his head back. "So uh is Shawna an actress too?"

"No way." She laughs, "She was captain of the cheerleading team."

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Elliot asked surprisingly.

"Nope, there was no gymnastics so cheering was her last resort, all the girls on the squad hated her." She laughs. "She was going to join because of one guy: Ian Mathews."

"Leave it to her. And yeah that's why Dickie joined the tech crew, he is unbelievable. It's this girl he likes, who is Lizzie's friend. And Lizzie likes a junior on the crew, she is a freshman for Christ's sakes!"

"Ah teenage romance." Olivia smiled sinking her body into the hot tub, her head still above.

"Lizzie wants to get her belly button pierced too … good lord."

"Well I was 15 when I got mine done."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the night before the musical, I could sing fine, just dancing it killed, I took it out when I joined the academy." She stated standing up in the tub, showing him a slight scar. His eyes meanwhile were roaming to her chest.

"Uh…yeah, so how are you doing?"

"Great actually, I'm glad I took this trip."

"Oh, why?"

"Well to get away from New York and to relax, plus spending time with you." she smiled.

"Who doesn't love that?" he smiles

"Beats me. Oh shit this feels good on my back."

"Oh its been bothering you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I did to it."

Elliot reached behind her grabbing her shoulders and started rubbing them.

"Jesus Elliot!" she gasps.

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

"Aha ok." He smiled moving down her back making small circles, wanting to give her a frontal massage.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Liv uh I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok shoot." She said looking at him as he was rubbing her back.

"Well…" Elliot started only to be interrupted by the blare of a cell phone.

"Sorry Ell, I'll be right there." She says getting out of the hot tub.

She rushes over to their stuff and riffles through various clothing items until she finds her phone.

"Benson." She says professionally.

"Livvv!" Shawna yelps from the other end of the phone.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Nothing really … I miss you!"

"I miss you too." She laughs "How's it back in New York?"

"Oh it's hell, maybe I should go on the trip with you next time … oh wait I can't because you and Elliot will be fucking each other, I forgot."

"Shawna!" she blushes as she sits at the edge of the pool and dips her feet in.

"Oh God, here is the orgasm talk!" Elliot yells from across the room, Liv just rolls her eyes.

"What is Elliot saying?"

"Nothing, listen we are kind of in the middle of something right now, can I call you back?"

"Fucking?"

"No, we are swimming."

"Did you bring the bathing suit I packed for you?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect, use protection and tell me how it was."

Before Olivia could protest, Shawna hung up the phone. She hoisted herself off the ground and walked over to the table, placing her phone on the chair.

Elliot was in heaven… again. He loved how that bathing suit showed off everything. It was like she was walking over to him in slow-mo and the porno music was back on. Her perky breasts just bounced as she strutted over, and her legs, hot damn, her legs. Elliot noticed something that turned him on.

"Stop."

"What?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Since when does Olivia Benson have a tattoo?" he said noticing 2 cherries on her upper thigh.

"Since I turned 18, I was fucking badass!" she laughed.

"Do you have anymore?"

"Uh yeah."

"Care to show me, I'll show you mine, I just got one done recently…"

"It wouldn't be a fair deal." She smiled.

"Oh." He said, jaw dropping on the floor.

"Can I see your new one?"

"Yeah." He said lifting up his leg out of the water to reveal his new body art.

"Oh wow."

"Listen Liv, I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah sorry, I kind of got off-track, so go ahead, take your time." She said moving over next to him.

"_Don't fucking screw this up." _He says to himself as he takes a breath. "You know about the Shane thing?"

"Mhm."

"Well I lied to you."

"Uh okay-"

"Just listen. You know how I said I was pissed that you were flirting with him and that you liked him."

"Yeah, and I don't like him by the way."

"Well I don't know how to explain this…"

Her look told him to go on, so he did:

"I was pissed he was flirting with you and you were flirting with him…"

She just looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry Elliot." she whispers under her breath.

"It's just I was jealous and," he said looking right into her eyes. "I love you Olivia."

"Elliot, I have a confession to make…"

"Okay…" he said, the uneasiness in his voice apparent.

"You know how earlier in the park I was talking about who I liked and stuff…"

"Mhm."

She took a deep breath: "I was talking about you, I love you Elliot." She smiled brightly.

"I love you too Liv." He said leaning in.

He was leaning in and so was she, and they shared a mind-blowing, earth-moving kiss on the mouth. Their lips touched, and their cheeks brushed. They pulled apart from the quick kiss and were smiling at each other. Olivia just giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I feel like I am in heaven." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll have to change that." He growled leaning in.

Their mouths crashed into each other. Elliot's tongue was just begging for access into Olivia's sweet mouth, and she complied. Meanwhile his hands were wandering all over her body. He heard Olivia moan and felt himself getting harder. They finally separated due to lack of oxygen.

"Want to head back upstairs?"

"Sure." he responded as she got out of the hot tub. "Damnnn."

"Problem?" she asked turning to face him.

"I love how you move your ass when you walk … it's fucking hot."

"Thanks." She smiled grabbing a towel and starting drying her body off. She hoisted a leg on the chair and starting drying it. Elliot got a peek down her top. She switched legs and he got yet another peek.

"Fuckkk!" he mumbled to himself getting harder.

"You coming Elliot?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Uh yeah in a minute I'm too lazy to move." He lied, trying to think of Munch in a bikini, and it worked.

"Take your time, I'm gonna go pee and fix my hair, I'll be back." She smiled walking out to the bathroom.

"Yeah ok." He said getting out of the hot tub, trying to dry off as best as he could. He was sweating so he decided to jump in the pool to try to cool off.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and saw him getting out of the water thought the glass door. She felt herself get warm in between her legs as she saw him and his buff body drying off. Fuck he is hot. She opened the door and enters the room.

"Hey." She smiled walking up to him.

"Hey." He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's roll." She said putting on a shirt, shorts, and shoes.

"Okay." Elliot says grabbing his shirt and slinging over his shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………..

They weren't even out of the damn elevator and they were on top of each other. His hands were up her shirt before she could say the word shit. His hands roamed over her hot skin under the top she was wearing. His mouth was making love to hers, fast and frenzied. _"This is as crazy as the smut-novels I read."_ She says to herself as they slowly move though the hallway. This was insane; she loved this man since the first time they locked eyes as she entered the one-six. And he was an animal.

"Jesus fucking Christ your so hot." He growls into her ear.

"You're an animal." She smiled as their lips collided. He fumbled with his keys as they were kissing, right outside the door.

"Fuck." He mumbles in anger as they stop and open the door.

"Wow Mr. Impatient." She coys as he shuts the door behind him and throws his keys and jacket on the floor.

"Well when you have a sexy as hell woman kissing you it's hard to be patient." He says slipping his hands under her top and bra, feeling her perky breasts.

"Fuck." She curses from her swollen lips as he fingers her hard nipples.

He just smiles. " Case, you ready?"

"You know it Ches." She purrs as he leads her into the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………

They were out at a nice place for dinner. It has been quiet a few hours since they kissed and Elliot misses her taste in his mouth. Elliot didn't want to screw this up, he wanted to go slow for Liv, but he would love to be panting on top of her right now wanting more. He wishes he knows how she really feels.

"_Was this all just a fluke, a kiss? Does he really love me?"_ Olivia said to herself, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. She couldn't even look at him without thinking about the kiss. Hell she really liked it and would kiss him over and over again. There has never been a day where she hasn't thought of him, she loves him, but he acted like nothing happened. What she doesn't know is how scared he really is.

**Dun dun dunnn… Sorry I haven't updated, I was in my own musical this week and plus I've had my eye on a few guys. So you know the deal guys, please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own them; Mr. Wolf would be in tears right now.**

**Conference Call- Chapter 4 **

She was scared. No she didn't have a gun to her head or have a half-dead rape victim in front of her. She wasn't in line at the biggest roller coaster at a theme park, or getting ready to jump out of a plane. She was scared, that her heart would get broken, by the man she really loves. She couldn't bear to even look into his blue eyes or even look up from her plate for that matter. See, she should be feeling on top of the world right now, on cloud nine, but something was wrong… with Elliot. He didn't smile, or laugh like he did earlier that day, hell he didn't even crack a joke. He was all serious and monotone, almost nervous, something she didn't like at all. She wondered to herself if he really meant the things he said at the pool, that he did love her and he loved the way her ass moved when she walked. She felt her eyes welt up with tears of lust as she twirled the spaghetti around on her fork, not able to look up.

"Liv…" his voice shook, she could feel the tears again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Was all she could squeak out, not being able to look at him.

"Olivia," He said, sounding like a whimpering puppy. "Please.."

"No, I don't want to-" she broke off, getting out of her seat, leaving the restaurant.

"Liv," he mumbled as he quickly paid the bill and booked out of there.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Jesus Christ Chester." She sighed, as she lay naked under his black silky sheets.

"Yeah I know." He smiled, all eyes on Casey, and her mussed up hair and smudged lipstick. " I wonder how Elliot and Olivia are doing?"

"Yeah, I bet they are doing what we are right now."

"No way, she doesn't like him…"

"She never said she liked him, but me and the girls thinks she has a little think for him, and come on … the way he looks at her and her boobs and ass," she laughs "He definitely wants some of that booty." She smiles.

"Well you know whose booty I want now…" he growls grabbing her waist, pulling it towards him.

"Your too much…" she giggles.

………………………………………………………………………………………

She found herself at a pier. She was staring into the dark blue water, glistening in the moonlight. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the small city behind her and could see the flashing lights of the planes taking off in front of her. She didn't want to see Elliot, or hear from him at all for the rest of the trip. She knew the stuff he said was bullshit and he wasn't sure about it, what did he want… a good fuck or 2? She scolded herself, for being so stupid and believing him. All the girls thought they should get together and get it on, but she knew she didn't have a chance in hell with him, between him not liking her and Kathy wasn't making it any better. She just tried to keep her head up, tears freely falling.

"Liv." A familiar voice echoed.

She didn't respond, she just looked down, hoping he wouldn't see her tears.

"Olivia, tell me what's wrong, please." He said pleaded with her on the last part as he leaned next to her on the railing.

"I don't know." She whispered looking straight ahead, she sighed, "It just I feel like you think you made a mistake or something like—" she broke off.

"Liv." He said cupping her chin, using his free hand to wipe the tears away, " I know I didn't make a mistake, I love you more than life it's fucking self, its just…" he said dropping his hands to her arms. " I am so scared."

"Why Elliot?" she said looking at him, his deep blue orbs glistening.

"I am afraid that I am going to fuck this up, I don't want to go to fast or too slow."

"What ever pace you-"

"Let me finish, it's just, I don't want to lose you Liv, I talk to you about everyone and everything, you're my rock, I don't know what I would do without you."

"That was so sweet." She smiled with tears running down her face.

He cupped her chin and they kissed softly under the moonlight. His hands were roaming around her hips and he decided on a place for them: right on her ass. Her hands were roaming his body also as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes they separated and their eyes both met.

"I love you." they both said in unison, hey they're partners, always in sync.

"Let's head back to the hotel." she suggested still playing with the back of his hair.

"Okay." He said grabbing her hand as they walked back to the car hand-in- hand.

"You wanna drive?" she asked as they went to the car.

"Sure." He said as she tossed him the keys.

They both got into the car. He put the key in the ignition and just looked at her. She just looked into his eyes. She really loves this man. She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, mouths crashing. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she shifted towards him in the cramped car. She put her hand on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble. She thought she was in heaven; he was by far the best kisser she has ever met. His hands were moving all over her body, trying to make their way to her round ass once again. After a few minutes the kissing ceased.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Liv!" Elliot growled as they parted.

She sighed; " You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that with you." she smiled.

"Same here babe." He smiled starting the car as they headed to the hotel.

There was something totally different between Olivia and Kathy. First Olivia wasn't a bitch, check. Also she was a hell of a kisser, I mean give Kathy credit she is a good looking woman, but come on, Olivia was the best kisser he has ever come across in his life. He could only imagine what she is like under the sheets…

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Shane/Elliot flashback: **

"_**Hey about Olivia… is she single?' **_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Oh do you mind if I ask her out?" **_

"_**Actually yeah I do." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. **_

"_**What the hell man, you have Kathy." **_

"_**We split up."**_

"_**Ok then, so whats the big deal about Olivia, why can't we just go on one date?" **_

"_**Because…"**_

"_**Why? I'm your older brother, I won't hurt her for christsakes!" **_

"_**Just because… alright just drop it."**_

"Sonofabitch!" he wailed throwing his empty cup of coffee across the room. _"Dude, your just being paranoid, chill out."_ He thought to himself. He couldn't relax, he couldn't believe he let her get away like that, and have his brother have him! He could just see the images of Olivia and Elliot making out somewhere and sooner or later fucking in the hotel.

He remembered the spark they had when they looked into each other's eyes. He didn't want to forget about her and her auburn brown hair, and her laugh, Jesus her laugh. He loved it. He wanted to just kiss the living shit out of her in the fire truck, but hey, that's a little distasteful. He knew it would be a very distant relationship, but hell things weren't bright and cheery in Boston. He could easily move back to New York and away from all the chaos of his boss's. Hell he was lucky to have his job after some of the shit he pulled. He was lonely, never really had a long-term relationship. He was always busy with work, he hated it.

He hated his brother, he always took the hot girls in high school that he had always had his eye on, one in particular: Kathy. Hell he loved Kathy, they went out for a while, but Elliot didn't know that. They fucked too, again his brother not knowing that. Elliot thought that he was the one who Kathy lost her virginity to, but boy was he wrong. He felt bad for Kathy, having to put up with Elliot's shit, him and Liv were probably fucking while she was at home with the kids. Elliot and Olivia together just tore Shane to shreds. Elliot always managed to charm Shane's women, and he was so fucking tired of it.

"_Just don't think about it Shane. She doesn't like him… she doesn't like him." _He thought to himself before being disturbed by the fire-bell. _"Whatever."_ He said to himself as he hurried to slide down the pole heading to a fire.

……………………………………………………………………

She was just staring at him. Shit he was hot, nah scratch that, he was on fucking fire. She would have made out with him some more, but they were in the middle of downtown Boston. His face seemed different this time; it wasn't filled with rage getting ready to beat the shit out of a rapist, or sadness when Kathy told him she wanted out. He seemed more at ease and relaxed, and she loved it.

"Are we there yet?" she sighed.

"Almost there babe, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." She smiled.

"Oh, I thought to had to pee or something." He teased her, _" Hurry the hell up Stabler, I need her taste in my mouth, STAT!" _

"No I don't have to pee every single minute for your information." She laughed playfully hitting him on the arm.

Shit her laugh, it was driving Elliot wild, " Well on stakeouts you do, who was the one guarding you in the freezing cold a few years ago?" he said batting his brow.

"That was an exception…" she laughed.

"Oh really, see I didn't know that."

"Yeah I had my period."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph do we have to talk about that stuff!" He over dramatized, slapping his hand against his forehead, "It's bad enough I have 3 teenage girls to deal with!"

"Your such a drama king." She said rolling her eyes.

"What? It's the truth, I hate it when the girls talk about that shit and me and Dickie are there."

Olivia just laughed. "Awe poor Ellwiot." She said in a baby voice pinching him on the cheek.

"Watch it Missy." He said looking at her as they pulled into a parking spot in the hotel. He was just about to lean in and kiss her.

"Wow I think I just shit my pants Elliot." She said teasing him as she got out of the car.

Elliot just walked behind her, checking out her ass in the process.

"Oh and Ell…"

"Yeah."

"Stop checking out my ass." she smiled as the elevator doors closed.

"Damn!" he smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………

"So Chester did you get any dirt on the happy couple?" Munch asked as he arrived on scene at a late night rape.

"I was just with Casey dude." He said yawning.

"That's lovely that you two fucked, but what about them?"

"I don't know.. she said that she thinks Liv has a thing for him, and that he is always looking at her and stuff…. I don't know man! I'm fucking tired!"

"Well, let's get to work, we have a long night ahead of us … shall we?"

"Yeah let's go." He said bending over a dead victim.

……………………………………………………………………………

The door shut. He threw his keys on the table beside the TV and slipped off his shoes. They just looked at each other. The sexual tension was insane. Elliot just looked at Olivia and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him, crashing his mouth into hers. She moaned in response as he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth. He was pinned up against the door, with her on top of him kissing. He could just feel himself get hard and his hands were all over her body. Her skin was on fire from where he touched. He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards his throbbing length. She moaned at the motion so he coaxed her legs around his waist, him flipping around so she was pinned against the door. He could feel her scorching hot core between the thin denim fabric of her jeans. This was making him even harder.

"Your burning up babe." He growled.

"Mhm." She purred.

"Let me take you to bed." He growled carrying her over to the king-size bed and placing her on it gently.

Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as he kissed up and down her neck, receiving some moans from the both of them along the way. He decided to make a move and reached his hand underneath her tight top, slowly making his way up to her breasts.

"Ell."

"Mhm babe…" he growled, him moving his pulsing erection closer to her crotch, still kissing up her neck and feeling.

"Elliot!"

"Yeah Liv." He said stopping and looking up at her, with his hand mere inches away from her breasts.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, uh okay." He said uncomfortably as he moved his hand from beneath her shirt, his dick still throbbing. "What's the matter babe?"

"I don't know it's just..."

"Tell me Liv, oh and don't mind… well you know." He blushes looking down at his waist.

"Uh, it's just, I don't think I'm ready…for sex I mean… not yet." She said looking into his deep blues.

"Ok Liv, that's fine, I'm willing to wait 1 day or 10 years for you." he smiled. " I just got caught up in the moment."

"You know… you can still kiss me like we just were." She smiled pulling his head towards her.

"Helll yeahh…" he growled as their mouths crashed.

After a very passionate rolling-around on the bed make-out session they parted.

"Ell, I'm going to put my pjs on and maybe watch TV for a little while... do you mind?"

"Nope, I'll put mine on in the bathroom, tell me when." He said heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Elliot's mind was in the gutter … again. He could picture her with a leopard bra and panty set. And her long flow-y hair down to her back. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to get out of there, and his crotch was on fire. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Elliot! Jesus Christ!" she yelped. She was shirtless and braless, with her hands hurrying trying to cover up her chest.

"_Ah shit!"_ he said to himself, embarrassed as all hell. "Oh my god Liv I'm soo sorry." He hollered from the bathroom. He was going to give himself a kick in the ass, he knew she wanted to take things slow, and to top it all off, he had a minor hard-on from earlier that night. He was so embarrassed.

"Alright Ell." She said signaling him to come out.

"Listen Liv, I am so sorry." He said, trying so hard not to look at her lean legs and bouncy breasts.

"Whatever it's no big deal, shit happens. But I'm tired, plus we have those damn meetings tomorrow, so I'm gonna get to bed." She yawned pulling the sheets down on her side of the bed.

"Liv, you mind if I just wear my boxers to bed, because I get kind of hot during the night."

"No, it's fine." She said looking down at him as he pulled down his sweatpants to reveal a pair of blue silk boxers. He looked huge, she felt like saying _"fuck me now, I didn't mean anything back then." _But she needed to stick by her decision. She was staring at a shirt-less, pant-less Elliot Joseph Stabler. She thought she was going to get an orgasm.

"Good night babe." He said switching off the light. "Love you Liv." He said trying to get comfortable.

"Love you too Ell." She said giving him a kiss on the mouth. They were facing each other and she was playing with the back of his hair and he was twirling his fingers around in her soft hair. "Elliot?"

"Yeah babe."

"Cuddle with me."

"Okay." He said as she turned around and he pulled her towards him, her ass right on his crotch. He placed his head right on her neck, placing mini-kisses up and down it. He put his arm around her waist and she entwined her fingers into his. They fit perfectly. "Night babe." He yawned tiredly.

He looked over and saw her dead asleep. He smiled and he himself began to drift softly asleep.

**Should I continue on people?? I need to know your opinion, so gimme a review please! Yes fluteskickbrass, I had to put some Shane in there for yah! I had to throw in the part of Elliot seeing Liv, without a shirt, as she said "shit happens". The last part I figured was cute, it happened to me except Mister. E was wearing a little more than boxers lol. I am so excited to be heading to NYC tomorrow morning; I had to get this chapter out before I left. Mista Meloni better watch out ahaha! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: They aren't mine … but if they were … hehee! Oh and next week's finale looks AWESOME! Bye-bye Chester Lake. Oh and I hope some Elliot and Olivia lovin' goes on (for crying out loud, just bang already!).**

**Conference call- Chapter 5 **

She didn't want to get up; she had to get up. She was so warm snuggling with her extremely hot partner of over 8 years and she could feel her soaking wet panties. He was snoring ever so slightly and his head was nestled in her neck. Oh yeah, and he smelled heavenly too … axe was her weakness. She looked down and saw his brawny arms wrapped around her waist, dangerously close to her boobs. She didn't want to disturb him in his peaceful slumber. But they did have those meetings.

"Ell.." she said very tiredly and weakly.

"Mhm."

"We have to get up." She signed.

"Wa-?" he asked tiredly.

"Ell we have to- oh." She trailed as he began kissing her up and down her neck.

"Five more minutes babe?" he snarled as his hands gripped her body closer to his.

She smiled. "I guess so." She said facing towards him as their mouths frenzied.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Elliot!"_ she thought to herself as she was sitting in the meeting. It had just started about an hour ago and he managed to sneak his hand, under the long white tablecloth and onto her thigh. She looked at him and he smiled the infamous "Stabler smile" at her.

She quickly found it very hard to concentrate since her hot partner was rubbing up and down her thigh. She turned from listening and taking notes, to doodling, to having the most incredible daydream she has had in years. Elliot wrote her a note on a small piece of paper, sliding it down to her:

"**What are you dreaming about?" **

"**None of your business." **She smiled sliding the note back to him.

"**Sorry, don't let me disturb you and your dream about Goren and Munch in Speedos. Continue on." **

"**Ew are you fucking crazy, why would I dream about them?" **she laughs softly as she passes the note back.

"**Who are you dreaming about Liv… me?" **he wrote back, giving her the 'Stabler smile'.

"**Maybe…" **she wrote back… blushing as she tried her hardest to take down notes about day-rapes.

"**When's lunch… I'm hungry." **he wrote back a good ten minutes later.

"**Oh Ell." **She wrote back, crumpling the paper onto his portfolio and flipping to a new page in hers.

_She was outside enjoying the cool-crisp Boston air as she chatted away with her best friend Shawna. They were talking about of course, the one thing they always talk about: Elliot Joseph Stabler. _

"_Liv, you have no idea how jealous I am right now… he is fine!" she giggled as she was painting her toes black on the other end. _

_Liv laughed, "Yeah I know." _

"_He has a hot ass body with clothes, I could just imagine him without them." _

"_Don't we all Shawna, don't we all." _

"_Where is he now?" _

"_He is upstairs in the room, he was on the phone with his kids, last time I checked." _

"_Oh, well you better get back to him, I'm sure he is missing you right now. I'll let you go." _

"_Ok girl, talk to you later?" _

"_Yeah see yah." She said clicking her cell phone shut. _

_Olivia closed her phone and made her way through the revolving doors, heading to the gold-plated elevator. She clicked the button marked 14 and waited patiently as the slow elevator went up. After a good 5 minutes she made it up to her room, the last one in the long hall. She slipped her key-card into the door and opened it, shutting the door behind her. _

"_Ell I'm- woah!" she gasped as she saw her extremely hot boyfriend sitting on the bed, with a hot-cop ensemble. _

"_Hey babe… Detective Sexy, NYPD." He growled showing his badge. He was wearing a tight, tight, TIGHT pair of navy boxer-briefs with a matching, tight, unbuttoned police top. He also had his pair of handcuffs right by his side. _

"_Well hello there Detective Sexy. What is my crime?" _

"_Your under arrest… for being extremely hot. I will need to pat you down." _

"_Okay." She replied throwing off her shoes and leaning against the door. _

_He began patting her down like normal procedure, but then he stopped between her legs. He reached in between them, unbuttoning and unzippering the tight blue jeans, slipping them off of her legs as she stepped out of them. He moved his hard-as-steel crotch on her ass, reaching up underneath her shirt feeling. _

"_I will need you to take off your shirt ma'm." He growled kissing her neck. _

"_Sure thing officer." She smiled as she slipped the loose fitting shirt over her head. She was now in just her black and white boy-shorts with matching bra. _

"_Much better." He growled again his hands making way down to her legs. He pulled her soaking wet panties aside and began fingering her softly. He then pulled them down, and attempted to take off her bra. He was feeling her up. _

"_Oh Ell." She cooed, as her legs felt like Jell-O. _

"_You've been a bad girl Olivia Serena Benson, it's time to be punished." He said leading her over to the bed, handcuffs in tow._

"_Oh yes officer I'm guilty on all charges." She smiled as she began taking off his shirt. _

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank god those meetings are over, 6 hours, Jesus Christ." Elliot stated, "I had to piss so bad it wasn't even funny, good thing we had a break."

"And you talk about me!" She laughed.

"Oh please Liv, don't start that again." He said as he opened the door with his key-card. "Uh I'm starving, want me to grab a large pizza and bring it back here?"

"Sounds good to me, because I need to talk to Shawna." She said plopping on the lush king size bed.

"Oh Jesus here we go." He said slapping his forehead. "Let me just wash up a bit and I'll go out and grab it, I know of a great pizza place a few blocks away."

"Okay." She said as he locked the bathroom door behind him. She started to laugh to herself: Elliot Stabler in a hot cop suit. This made her laugh out loud.

Elliot came out and saw Olivia lying on the bed, damn she looked hot. "What are you laughing at out here, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled as he grabbed his coat, "Baby please be careful out there, hun." she said getting up, fixing the lapels of his jacket.

"Don't worry babe, you and Shawna can have your girl talk." He said with the 'Stabler Smile'. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed out. No sooner that he walked out the door, Liv jumped on the phone, she had to catch Shawna up.

"Hey bitch thanks for calling me back." She joked as she answered after 3 short rings.

"Well I've been kinda busy…" she giggled.

"Oh, fucking Elliot?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"Liv tell me!"

"Um…He told me he loved me?" she said biting her lower lip.

"What?" Shawna asked, not believing it.

"He told me he loved me…"

"Holy shit, what did you say back?"

"That I loved him too." She smiled.

"Liv, did I not tell you this before… the man fucking loves you, but you were like no no blah blah blahh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well you're right now." She smiled.

"So did you guys do anything?"

"We made-out, and cuddled."

"Aw that's cute." She smiled, "Did he get to feel you?"

"He had his hand up my shirt, I stopped him."

"Why? Jesus Liv!"

"I told him I wasn't ready, earlier that day he told me."

"Oh, did he care?"

"No, he said he would wait 10 years for me, he loved me but…" she giggled.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." She giggled.

"Cut the shit and tell me."

"Well as we were talking about that, after our heated kissing session, he kinda…" she broke off giggling.

"Kinda what?" she asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Had a big ass erection."

Laughter erupted from the two women.

"He was like 'Oh don't mind well yah know..'." she said trying to imitate his voice.

"Was he big?"

"From the looks, yes."

"On a scale from 1 to 10?"

"Jesus Shawna I don't know!"

"Where is he now?"

"Out getting pizza."

"Oh, well Liv… are you guys going to have sex?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well I would do it now, you guys are alone together, same room, same bed… it's the perfect opportunity."

"Yeah but I would need to tell my captain about our relationship."

"Liv, you only live once, you love him don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, go for it babe."

"I don't know, I'll think about it, we still have 1 more day left on the trip, so maybe…"

"Do it Liv. Surprise him, make him yell your name."

"I don't know… again, I'll think about it."

"I could just picture him in a leopard Speedo or even better… a cop's outfit. There is nothing better than a man in uniform." She smiled.

"Speaking of men in uniform, how is yours doing, Sean the fireman?"

"Oh he is on fire alright, we are going out tonight to a concert, I can't wait." She said staring off into space twirling a pencil in her hand.

"Are you guys going to do it tonight?"

"Please hun, we already did it weeks ago."

"Well excuse me." Liv laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Elliot just got the pizza. As he was walking out of the crowded pizza place, large cheese pizza in tow, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

"Stabler." He said professionally.

"Hey Elliot."

"Hey Don, what's up?"

"Nothing really…how's Boston?"

"Fine… just picking up some pizza for me and Liv, it's gorgeous up here."

"Yeah I figured, so how's Liv doing?"

"Fine … I don't think she wants to go home." He laughed, _" Stupid asshole, how lame is that!"_ he thought to himself.

"I see, listen Elliot we have a situation back at the station."

"Is everybody ok?" he asked worriedly.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Bad news Liv." Elliot exclaimed as he opened the door. She wasn't in the room. "Liv?"

"Yeah, sorry Ell, I just needed to get into something comfy." She smiled walking out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a lacy cami. "What's the bad news?"

Elliot set the pizza down on the table in the room, along with their 2 drinks. He couldn't stop looking at Olivia.

"I like that shirt." He smiled taking in an eye-full.

"Thanks but, what's the bad news?" she asked grabbing a slice of the pizza and a plate, "Are the kid's okay?"

"We need to go home, captain's orders." He sighed taking a seat on the table.

"Why … oh my god Elliot did he find out?" she panicked.

"No, no … they have a new case, it's taking a toll on the whole squad, since Munch is at jury duty." He responded taking a bite of his pizza slice.

"Oh." She said disappointedly, " When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, we should be back to New York around 2ish."

"Oh, so much for having an extra day to relax." She said sitting on the bed eating her pizza. She flipped on the T.V.

"I'm sorry Liv, maybe I can make it up to you when we get to New York, whatcha watching?" he asked having a seat next to her.

"Eh just flipping- oh the _Food Network_!" she smiled as the credits for Paula's home cooking rolled across the stage.

"Ohh too bad it's over… let's watch Sports Center."

"Nope, Tyler is up next." She smiled grabbing another piece.

"Oh Jesus." He said rolling his eyes, "Oh that looks good." He said as images of a meatloaf flooded the screen.

"See I told you."

"I can make that."

Olivia just laughed.

"What I can cook? My mom taught me years ago. See you can't cook…"

"Are you serious? I own so many cookbooks, and I do cook … ask any of my ex's." she smiled. "I love men who can cook."

"Well I guess I'll have to make you dinner when I get back to New York."

"Well if I get food poisoning…" she laughed.

"Oh relax Munch will yah!" he said playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

"Poor Munch, you've been ragging on him the whole trip." She laughed.

"Nah, we just joke, he is probably doing the same to us as we speak."

"You're probably right."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Attention everyone!" Don boomed to a squad room full of NYPD's finest. "Stabler and Benson will be back tomorrow morning, so at least some of the workload will be eased up I want all officers who have been working for 12 hours or more to please head up to the cribs for an hours rest. That's all."

To say it politely: the squad looked like shit. Chester had red-blood shot eyes and was barely awake. Fin had the worse 5-oclock shadow and had a migraine like you wouldn't believe. Munch looked like he got hit by a Mack-truck. This is what it was like working in the 1-6 … for 24 hours straight. There was a serial rapist on the loose in Manhattan, targeting 6 women in 24 hours time, all with the same m/o. The city was in chaos.

"Thank god they will be back." Munch commented.

"Please don't talk so loud." Fin complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Huh?" Chester asked, half-asleep.

"You guys head up to the cribs, you've been working very hard and there is not much you can do now." Don commented, giving Chester a pat on the back.

"You know where I'll be." Chester said making his way up to the cribs along with Munch.

"You think Ell and Liv did anything yet?" Munch commented as they took the two cots in the corner of the crowded room. "Chester?"

He looked over to see Chester, dead asleep like a baby on the cot next to him.

"Eh, I guess not." He shrugged, letting sleep take hold of him.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Ell thanks for the pizza, it was really good." Olivia smiled putting her plate on the table, with Elliot getting a good view of her ass.

"No problem… have any room for desert?" he smiled.

"Why what do you got?"

"Chocolate mid-night cake… with only 1 fork." He said grabbing a bag that he stashed out of the fridge.

"Sounds yummy." She smiled.

"I thought so too." He smiled placing the box with the slice of cake between them on the bed. He was just getting ready to dive in, when she took the fork from him and took a big bite for herself.

"Where are your manners Elliot, ladies first." She smiled, mouth full of cake.

"I'm sorry babe, how about you feed me a nice big piece." He smiled with the shit-eating grin.

"Sure." She smiled breaking off a bit with her fork, feeding him the cake. He kept the fork in his mouth longer than he should have.

"That's good stuff." He smiled.

"You got some chocolate on your face."

"Wanna get it off?"

"Yeah it's bugging me." She said kissing his cheek trying to get it off. It was driving Elliot nuts, and the view of her chest from his angle was incredible. "Ok it's good." She smiled a few seconds later.

"Oh you got some on your face too." He lied.

"Really, Wanna get it off?" she smiled playing along.

"Yeah." He smiled going right to her mouth.

After they finally finished the slice of cake Olivia spoke up;

"Uh Elliot, I kinda got some frosting on my leg." She grinned.

"Oh Baby." He swooned swarming her leg.

**Oh yeah… who can make Elliot and Olivia simply eating a piece of cake seem so dirty, only the mind of ElliotStablerLova of course! Yeah it's a sexy-cliffy and who know what will come next. Please review if you get a chance or send me a PM I love love lovee talking to fellow E/O fanatics such as I. Thanks !**


	6. Chapter 6

Conference Call- Chapter Six

A/N I don't own them, if I did well …shit would go down, ahaha :P.

Oh and the SVU season 9 finale was outstanding, great job writers –stands up and claps-. Ok let's cut to the chase… shall we?

Conference Call- Chapter Six

"Wait, she did what with him?" he asked enraged.

"Do I have to repeat what I just said Elliot." she groaned on the phone.

"Well why did you let her and this boy alone… who is two fucking years older than her… alone in her room with the door shut Kathy!"

"I don't know.. I miss judged it. I didn't think they would do something like that… he is a good kid Elliot, really nice and outgoing-"

"Well you were the one who walked into her room while they were sucking face on her bed, not me. That's a great judge of character Kathy." He said sarcastically slamming the door of the room, entering the hallway.

"You even lucky I'm fucking telling you this, Lizzie begged me not too."

"Well I have the right to know, was he invited over?"

"No, he drove her home from the drama practice, I asked him if he wanted to stay."

"Was Dickie in the car?"

"No."

"Jesus fucking Christ Kathy! Who knows what they were doing!"

"Elliot you are blowing this way out of proportion."

" No I am not, she is 15 fucking years old and the kid is 18!"

"He's 17, and I'm going. I'm not putting up with this shit now." She huffed.

"Kathy-" he broke off as she hung up on him. "Sonofabitch!" he growled as he made his way back to the room. He wasn't looking forward to coming home anytime soon.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked as he entered the room.

"Lovely." He huffed sitting next to her.

"Ell.." she said in a stern voice, "What's up?"

"Lizzie and that junior boy I was telling you about were up in her room, hooking up."

"Ell, she is a teenager… she wouldn't go that far with him. I did stuff like that in my years… _but I did way the hell more than that._" She said to herself.

"Yeah but he is a junior, and they were up there for awhile." He signed.

"Don't worry about it … she's got a level head… and is afraid of you." she smiles.

"Yeah, that too." He says leaning in to kiss her as they both tumble on the bed.

"Have you ever been walked in on before?" she asks as they fight for oxygen.

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah… a few times." She smiled. "Shh."

Elliot just laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" This is the first and last time you will hear me say this, but I really wish I could see Stabler's bright and smiling face." Munch said sarcastically looking at old case files.

"Yeah I know, I would kill for some of Liv's coffee right now." Fin said throwing a Styrofoam cup in the barrel beside him.

"I want to know whether I lost the bet or not." Chester added.

The guys just looked at him, brows raised.

"What? I need to buy Case something special."

"For?" Fin asked.

"For putting up with your bullshit." Munch added along with a high-five from Fin.

"No wiseass, at least I have a woman to come home to every night."

"Well at least I don't rail my co-worker." John added with attitude.

"Excuse me?" he fired back, standing up.

"You heard me loud and clear Lake." Munch shot back, getting into Lake's face.

"How long has it been since you fucked a woman John, 2 years?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"I guess I was right … that's why your so over-involved in whether anyone else is railing or not."

"Guys sit down…" Fin intervened.

"No way… not till I'm done talking to this little punk."

"Shut up old man!"

"You little bastard." John shouted, pushing Chester into the desk causing files and papers to crash to the floor.

"Dickhead." He said getting ready to give John a punch, when his fist was stopped by Fin.

"That's enough!!" Don thundered from his office running out to separate the two men.

"He started it." Chester mumbled rubbing his arm.

"I'm not working with that little shit." John added.

Chester then tried to push John. The whole SVU squad room was now staring.

"Lake get out of my sight before I suspend you, John go take a walk. Everyone else get back to work, this isn't a damn circus act, this is the NYPD." He boomed, heading back into his office slamming the door hard.

"Hey Fin, I heard Don yelling, what did I miss?" Casey asks approaching his desk and having a seat next to him.

"Long story…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jesus Christ Liv, you are an animal." Elliot roared as they passionately kissed on the bed. Every time his lips touched hers, his troubles just melted away.

"You're a sexy beast." She purred, hands roaming his body.

"Uh listen Liv, I'm going to take a leak and change… we shall continue after." He smiled getting up.

"You're a party pooper Stabler." She smiled as he dragged his duffle bag into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know." He said closing the bathroom door behind him.

Olivia felt like she was on cloud nine. She has a hot hot hot man who possibly the best kisser in the planet. She could only imagine what his lips would feel like all over her body. She felt her crotch get warm and a little puddle slowly form in her panties. She decided to get changed into something a little more comfortable.

Elliot checked himself out in the mirror. He felt different, like something he has never felt before in his life. His mind felt at ease, like he was on top of the world. He rubbed the hickey on his neck that Olivia gave him. That would be their little souvenir from Boston. He quickly snapped back to reality and got changed into his black silk boxers. He quickly splashed some water on his face and opened the door a crack.

"Liv, you decent?" he asked not looking out.

"Mhm."

"Ok cool." He said throwing his duffle bag to the side of the little area and stepped out, to meet his love. "Holy fucking shit-" he said catching a glimpse of her.

"Hello Elliot." She purred.

"H-h- h- holy…" he stuttered.

"What?" she questioned stepping off of the bed, approaching him with just a matching leopard bra and panty set.

"Wow." He gasped feeling himself become hard. "You look unbelievably sexy." He groaned placing his brawny hands around her waist.

"Thank you." she smiled running her hands up his shirtless body. She looked up and kissed him on the lips… hard.

"Jesus Liv!" he groaned becoming harder than steel.

"Well somebody's excited." She smiled looking at his waist.

"Yeah… oh." He mumbled as she placed her hands on his throbbing length. She was teasing him.

"Let's head over to bed." She cooed grabbing his hand and leading the way.

"Fuck yeahhh." He smiled checking out her bare ass in the process, he was right about Olivia wearing a thong. He was tempted to grab it, but he figures he will get his chance later.

"Allow me." She smiles as she climbs up on top of him on the bed. Her legs are spread out and she is saddling him.

"Ah a woman in charge … I love it." He smiles giving the shit-eating grin. "Liv are you sure you want to do-" he got interrupted as her warm lips traveled along his body. He groaned in pleasure.

"Yeah Ell, I'm sure." She says a couple of seconds later, their faces mere inches apart.

He reaches behind her and unclips the small metal clasp on her bra. It comes off and Elliot throws it across the room.

"Sit up Liv, I want to see you." he growls in her ear nipping at it.

"Mkay." She says slowly getting up.

"Holy shit …" he swoons as Olivia sits on top of his throbbing crotch, shirtless.

"What?" she asks, batting her brow.

"Nice fucking tits." He growls going to work on one of them. "Fuckk." He grumbles.

"Mhm." She purrs, snapping at the waistband of his boxers.

"Your so wet, I can feel you." he says shifting positions, so he is on top.

"Oh, I wonder why." She smiles as she feels his hands between her legs. She thinks she is going to have a damn heart attack.

……………………………………………………………………….

"So that's what happened." Fin added, ending his story of the night's events, not telling her what Munch and Chester were arguing about.

"Yeah, Chester has been on edge lately, I don't know why." Casey added shaking her head.

"We all have… these cases are tough, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe I can sneak you out of this place… for a coffee?"

"Hell yeah." He said getting up, quickly grabbing his jacket and following the blonde out of the now almost empty one-six.

"So about Chester being on edge… what do you mean Case?" Fin asked, taking a sip of his hot coffee. They snagged a little table in the corner of the Starbucks.

She looked down at her cup, playing with the plastic lid.

"Case, did he hurt you?" he asked raising a brow.

"No no, he wouldn't do anything like that… it's just … he's been well… aggressive."

"Did you try to ask him what was wrong?"

"I tried to the other day, he just said nothing was wrong and starting kissing me, I'm worried Fin."

Fin grabbed her hand, on impulse: "Case, don't worry, it's going to be okay, it's just been a tough few weeks around here… for everyone, including me. He will get over it, just try to talk to him." He said looking at her face to face.

"Thanks Fin."

"Yeah, and if he ever hurts you… I will find him and beat the living shit out of him, you hear?"

"Yeah." She smiled faintly. "Thanks hun."

"I should get going… Don isn't really in a chipper mood, if you know what I mean."

"Do you blame him? Oh and when are Liv and Ell coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, we sure do need them."

"I need to talk to Liv too… about the trip." She smiles.

"Oh God… well thanks for the coffee Case."

"Thanks for the talk Fin." She said looking at him as they both stood up.

He thought she was going for a hug; hell he isn't that much of a huggy guy but this was an exception. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, something they never did before.

"Bye Fin." She nodded heading out of the coffee shop.

Fin just sighed as he headed out and headed into the warfare of the 1-6. He stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to slowly close.

Ahaha …. I was actually going to write a big long chapter and end it … but I figured hey, let's drag it out a bit. I'm sure fluteskickbrass is ready to strangle me, but I kinda got a little bit of writer's block for this chapter. Again please review if you get a chance or send me a P.M . Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own them, but if I did… -evil laughter-.**

**Ahem, let's begin, shall we??**

**Conference Call-7**

"_This has got to be a dream… right?"_ she thought to herself as she felt Elliot's warm and soft fingers dancing around between her warm legs. She let out a loud moan of pleasure… this wasn't a dream. She felt his warm mouth nipping at her hard erect nipples. This is going to be the best sex she has had in her life, good thing she got a wax before this trip.

"Fuck Elliot!" she yelped, as he makes his way to her neck and hits her g-spot at the same time.

He just looked at her and smiled. Her hair was a mess and her face was sweaty, but she has never looked so sexy to him. He immediately crashes his mouth into hers, while still working his magic between her legs, feeling her tense up around his fingers.

"E-Ell." She gasps between kisses, her body bracing itself.

"Cum for me Liv." He growls in her ear.

"I n-need you in me." She stutters.

"Cum for me babe." He repeats speeding up the thrusts of his fingers.

"Elliot!" she screams as the powerful toe-curling orgasm ripped though her body.

He just looks and smiles. "Olivia Benson that was the most sexiest thing that ever came out of your mouth." He says as he goes and laps up all of her sweet juices, giving his tongue a little flick.

"I need you in me." She purrs.

"Huh?" Elliot teases.

"I- need – you … now!" she yelps grabbing his boxers.

"If you insist." He smiles helping her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

He walked in to find Munch at his desk, looking pissed off. Chester meanwhile was nowhere to be found.

"Hey man." Fin greeted as he sat down at his desk.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Just with Case getting some coffee." He said looking through the scattered paperwork on his desk.

"Thanks for getting me some." He said with a small smile.

"Well it was her treat."

"Oh better not let Chester find out. But thanks for breaking up the fight, he would have kicked my ass in two seconds flat, then you wouldn't have me as your lovely partner."

"Oh yeah, couldn't let that happen." He said sarcastically.

"Hey wiseass." Munch smiled.

"I'm kidding." Fin smirked.

"Hey have you guys seen Lake?" Don asked stepping towards the two men.

"Nope." They replied in unison.

"Whatever, we have a new attack, you guys need to head over to Mercy. You'll meet officer Lawlor, and he'll update you. Meanwhile I need to talk to IAB and set up a news conference or something." He said scratching his head; this case was taking its toll on him too. He should be playing golf in Florida right now. "They have been up my ass for the past 3 days now, you guys got your assignment?"

"You heard him." Munch replied as they both got up from their desks and grabbed their coats, heading out of the glass double doors, and into the hallway, waiting for the elevator.

"Uh Case what's up?" Fin wondered as he saw the blonde in the hallway of the one-six.

"Did you guys see Chester around?" she asked worried.

"Nope, and I suggest you stay away from him, he's got a nasty temper today." Munch added.

"Ok thanks guys." She said making her way to Don's office.

"Wait Case." Fin said pulling her aside, "If you need to talk just call me, okay?" he said out of earshot.

"Thanks Fin." She smiled weakly, heading to Don's. _"Since when did Fin become so protective of me?" _She wondered. _"Hell, I don't even think Chester is like this anymore."_

"I wonder what's wrong with Chester."

"Don't we all." Fin added as the elevator doors closed.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Holy fuck…" she swooned as his boxers came off. He was huge, this she had to tell Shawna about.

"Thanks." He smiled as she grabbed him and stroked him, eliciting a moan. "Christ Liv!"

"Since you pleasured me, it's time for me to return the favor." She smiled getting on top, with him navigating his way to her wet center.

"Jesus Christ!" he growled as she bucked on top of his erect member. She knew she wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow. "Shit Liv- protection?"

"I'm on the pill, don't worry."

"Ok then." He smiled. All he could see was bouncing breasts. He never thought in a million years that Olivia Serena Benson would be on top of him right now… naked. The bed was now rocking back and forth. It was like they were the perfect fit, made for each other.

"Olivia!" he yelled at the top of his lungs electing a giggle from her. "I fucking love Olivia!" he yelled, feeling himself tense up. "I'm almost there baby."

"So am I." She panted.

"I'm gonna-" Elliot growled.

"Me too-"

"Olivia!"

"Elliot!" they said as they both came.

"Holy shit." He gasped a few minutes later as they both lay side by side. "This has got to be the best- oh"

She crashed her mouth into his, her hands making their way down below the sheets to his errection. She began to stroke it once again while kissing him, he was huge!

He growled, "I love you" in her ear and began nipping at it, this is going to be a long night.

"I love you more." She added resting her head against his well-built chest placing mini kisses on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder how the happy couple is doing?" Munch wondered, sitting in a shitload of traffic on the way to Mercy General.

"Who Chester and Case?"

"No moron, Liv and Elliot!" he said giving him a fake nudge.

"Hey you don't even know if they like each other or not." Fin added yawning.

"Uh yeah they do, trust me." He said taking out his phone.

"Who the hell are you calling?"

"Take a guess…"

"_Hey it's Elliot, leave me your number, name and message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can… thanks. _Beep."

"No answer, they must be fucking." John smiled.

"Or he is in the shower, or out…"

"Or he is fucking her in the shower." John added redialing the number, getting his voicemail once again.

"It's midnight John, leave the poor man alone." Fin stated, yawning once again.

"No, I'm trying to prove my point." He said frustrated redialing for the third time.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Ugh." He groaned, hearing his cell vibrate on the table next to the bed. He definitely didn't want to get it. They just fell asleep cuddled together, naked. Her head was nestled in his warm chest, and he was taking in the sweet coconut smell of her shampoo. "Fuck!" he mumbled to himself, hearing it ring for the third time.

He reached over and grabbed it, trying not to awake Olivia who was babbling gently in her slumber.

"Stabler." He mumbled, his voice still laced with sex.

"Hey sleepy head… did I interrupt anything?" John asked. " Fin he sounds like he just fucked!" he whispered, putting the phone on speaker so the whole car could hear.

"Yeah fucking sleep."

"Oh not… fucking?" Fin just snickered in the background.

"No… oh-" he broke off, feeling Liv's hands head south, along with his blood.

"Problem?" Munch asked.

"Oh uh no." he mumbled feeling himself get hard; she encased him in her hand. _" Jesus Mary and Joseph!" _he yelped in his mind. "Ahem listen can I call you later, I'm uh kind of tired."

Olivia began kissing up his neck, eyes still closed. Elliot thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Wait- I need to- _click_." John trailed as he got hung up on. "Believe me now?"

"Actually… yeah." Fin said as they pulled up to the parking lot.

"Olivia, your going to fucking kill me." Elliot growled knowing she was awake the whole time.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"John."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"Who knows, but we really should get some sleep, we have to get up bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Plus I need to piss like you wouldn't believe." He smiled in her hair.

"Alrighty then." She giggled as he got up and walked to the bathroom in the nude. He has the best ass of the one-six. Nah scratch that, he had the best ass: period. As he made the walk back to the bed, she checked out his "junk".

"I ought to go too." She smiled, getting up, not bothering to put on a shirt. She had to wobble; she was in so much pain.

"Holy shit." Elliot groaned.

"What?" she coyed, shutting the bathroom door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chester, Chester! Thank god I found you." she said, as she stepped onto the roof of the precinct.

"Chester?" she asked when he was still staring off at the ground below.

"So I guess they all told you down there about what happened between me and Munch huh?"

"Yeah they did, what the hell is wrong Chester?" she said putting her arm around him.

"Just shit ok." He said swatting her away.

"Like…"

"I saw you and Fin in the coffee shop."

"Uh so?"

"You kissed him."

"He is my friend, can I do that?"

"It was more than that Case."

"No it wasn't you are blowing this way out of proportion, me and Fin are just friends."

"Please the way you look at him."

"Chester no, I don't like him." She said almost sobbing.

"Whatever." He said walking away, leaving her all alone on the roof.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Elliot."

"Yeah babe." He mumbled half-asleep.

"What if Don finds out about us, what will happen?"

"He won't find out, and we will tell him when we are ready, okay?"

"Yeah but what will happen, with us? You won't be my partner anymore."

He signed, "Yeah I know, but I can always just transfer, it's no big deal Liv, and I just want to be with you, without it costing us our jobs, because who knows…"

"Who knows what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's stupid."

"Just tell me for God's sakes!" she says propped up on an elbow, covering her breasts with one arm.

"Well… you might be Det. Stabler instead of Det. Benson."

"Let's just get thought this part first Elliot." She smiled her million-dollar smile.

"I know I know."

"Well, we really should get to bed."

"Yeah, it's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me."

"You're a cocky bastard."

"Yeah I know, night babe."

"Night hun."

"Olivia." He mumbled a few minutes later. "Olivia?" he said to look over to see her asleep. "I love you." he whispered closing his eyes.

"_Olivia, Elliot in my office… now!"_

"_What is it-"_

"_Shut up and shut the door!" _

"_Don just tell us…" she trailed._

"_Do you really think I am stupid? You had me defending you this whole time and you do this." _

"_Don what the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Your relationship, you had me bust my ass to defend you people, and now I find out you two are fucking each other! When where you people going to tell me? When did this happen, the Boston trip?"_

"_You know what Don, it took me 10 years to finally realize who I love, 10 years, and the person that I love is Olivia. Yeah we were going to tell you, and we were afraid this was going to happen; well I guess we were right. You know what Don, Olivia means a hell of lot more to me than this job, so I quit." He said putting his gun and badge down on the oak desk._

"_Elliot-" _

"_Ok then." Don says heading towards the door._

"_Don, can't you just not tell IAB about this, do they have to know?" _

"_I'm sorry Olivia, rules are rules. I need to find you a new partner." _

"_You know what Don, you makes us look like we are the bad eggs of the one-six. Like it's our fault that this stuff happened, and your going have a grudge with Liv because she is the one to make me leave. Well Don, I love her, and she loves me, she makes me a hell of a lot happy than this job, I don't give two shits what you think of us. Come on Liv, let's go." He says opening the door leaving Don speechless._

_They both walk out into the bullpen, hand in hand. Everyone just stops and stares at them including John and Fin. Elliot grabs a box from above a locker and starts putting the contents in his desk in them, and his locker. _

"_Can you believe they did each other?" One detective whispered to another._

"_Yeah, didn't he cheat on his wife or something?" _

_After a few minutes Elliot's belongings were collected, and everyone was still staring at them, talking about them. _

"_Liv, I'm sorry sweetheart I have to go, see you tonight?" he said wiping the tears off of her cheeks._

"_Yeah." She whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and left the one-six for good._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit!" she gasps as she wakes up. She looks at the clock that reads 2:00 am. She looks and Elliot is not at her side.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asks as he rushes out of the bathroom; naked, to her side.

"Just a bad dream." She says rubbing her eyes.

"I guess I chose a bad time to take a leak. Do you want to talk about it?" he says lying in bed next to her, putting his arms around her.

"No it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then." He said giving her soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Well I'm awake, I don't know about you."

"Olivia I can't even move right now, I don't think-"

"Same here but I wasn't talking about that. Let's play a game."

"Ohh what kind of game, the _let's make out with your sexy partner_ game?" he growled.

"No, personal questions."

"What is that?"

"We ask each other questions and what ever is said here doesn't leave here. I read it in a Seventeen magazine once."

"Seventeen Liv?"

"Shut up." She says facing him. _"Damn he is sexy with no shirt."_ She thought to herself.

"Ok then, you first… ask me anything you want." He smiled with his cocky smile.

"Okay. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear my name?"

"Count backwards Stabler, think of Don in a tutu." He smiled raising a brow.

"Ohh." She smiled.

"Same question."

"Sexy."

"Hey I like that." He smiled that infamous Stabler Smile.

"It's true." She smiled leaning in to kiss him.

**Hey people, sorry for the not updating, I've been busy with finals. I am finally out of school for the summer… hurrah! Now you guys know the drill, read and review ect. This may be the second to last chapter… it's gotta end soon people! Thanks for reading, special thanks to my girl fluteskickbrass, who I always share my drama with. Thanks girl :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it guys… my last chapter –sniffs-. I tried to save some best for last. Maybe there might be a follow up series? I want your opinions on that. Ok people let's do this one last time:**

**A/N: Do I need to tell you again? **

**Conference Call- the last chapter**

"_What the- ohh." _She mumbles to herself. She slowly opens up her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiles against her skin, paying homanage to her left breast.

"Hey hun, what time is it?" she mumbles half-asleep, still enjoying Elliot's pleasures.

"Six thirty, checkout time is at nine." He says between kisses.

"Ok. I need a shower though." She says getting up.

"No." he says grabbing her arm, "Ten more minutes… please." He whimpered.

"Fine." She says, sneaking her hand down under the sheets in between his legs.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." He moaned into her mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

She thought she was going to cum her pants. Now her and him were **never** this close before. She could practically feel him breathing on her neck, his lips dangerously close to her ear. Her head was nestled deep into his chest, he was talking but she wasn't paying attention, instead taking in his heavenly scent. How they ended up this way who knows. She thinks she can feel a hard-on pressed up against her sweats, but she is on cloud nine at the moment. Good thing she stopped over his apartment though.

"Casey?" he questioned, after getting no response from her.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking." She says, her head not leaving his warm-soft chest. Her eyes still stung with tears she cried earlier.

"Oh… about?"

"I just want to thank you for doing this Fin, I mean I came over your apartment on the spur of a moment type thing, and I know you've been busy with work and stuff."

"Case, it's no big deal, I would do anything for you."

"I know you're not the cuddling type either." She smiled into his chest.

"There are exceptions. But seriously I cannot believe Chester broke up with you. He is an asshole anyway, I never really liked him. Did he say why?"

"No." she lied sniffling a bit.

"Did he ever do anything to you?" he says grabbing her chin, talking to her face to face.

"No." was all she could spit out, their faces nearly inches apart. Her insides were tingling.

"Okay good, I would have to kill his ass." he says letting go of her, resting his head on his pillow, slowly closing his eyes.

"Yeah." She said placing her head next to his, looking right at his face. It seemed like he was pulling her body closer to him, along with her head. She could feel him breathing on her. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a faint smile.

"Case what's wrong-" he trailed as her lips brushed his. She began making out with him, him just following her lead. He let out a small groan, with her following. After a few minutes they parted.

"Sorry." She faintly smiled.

"Case listen I can't do this. I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry; I just don't have those feelings for you. I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get screwed."

"I should be going now-" she said stumbling out of the dimly lit apartment.

"Wait." He says to the slamming of his door. He slowly sinks down in his bed, letting sleep take hold of him. "I'm just… confused." He said nodding off.

"Wow am I a whore or what?" she says to her empty apartment as she slammed the door behind her, throwing herself onto her bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Olivia, can I get in there and shave really quick?" he said knocking on the bathroom door lightly.

"Yeah sure." She replies as he opens the door, steps inside the warm bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He can see her silhouette through the shower curtain, her long lean legs, perky breasts, and her washcloth: just gliding over her body and through her legs.

"_Damn I wish I was that washcloth!" _he said finally stepping over towards the sink and picking up his razor and shaving cream, going to work on his face. _"Stay focused Stabler, try to start a conversation of some sort with her." _A few minutes later he spoke up," So Liv, you liked this trip so far?"

"Yeah I did, I'm really glad we took this trip together." She smiles and she washes her hair.

"Same here babe. I don't want to go home.. back to reality." He sighs trying so hard not to look at the shower curtain. "Well I'm going to plan something special for you when we get back to New York."

"Aw Elliot you don't have to do that." She smiled.

"Yeah, anything for you." he says throwing his razor in the sink; he has never shaved that fast before in his life. He quickly takes off his constricting boxers and heads towards the shower.

"Hello Elliot, nice of you to join me." She purrs.

"Yeah." He growls. He loves shower sex.

"Let me wash you first." She giggles as she grabs another face cloth and runs it over his toned- body, slowly starting from his shoulders and working her way down.

"Olivia, Olivia!" he whimpered itching for contact.

"Not yet…" she smiled

………………………………………………………………………………

"_What the hell just happened?" _He said to himself after tossing and turning. He couldn't get his mind off of the earlier events of the morning. Him and the hard-ass A.D.A Casey Novak… cuddling together, that doesn't happen everyday. And she kissed him too. Yeah they would never do that unless they were drunk, but for him, it just felt… natural. He actually kind of enjoyed it. But he has a girlfriend, who he loves very dearly.

He reached over and opened up the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small box. He opened it and looked at its contents blankly. It was a beautiful diamond ring, the one he busted his ass to buy for her. There were a million thoughts racing through his head, he really loved his girlfriend, but he didn't want to break Casey's heart and make it awkward for them. He was soon lost in his train of thought as his buzzer blared.

"Yo what the fuck." He swore as he went to the door in just his boxers.

"Lookin' good partner!" Munch commented.

"John what the fuck do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? We have a new case, right in the neighborhood. I figured I would stop by and we can go."

He signed, "Alright come in, I just gotta get dressed."

"Thanks, I'm stealing some food by the way." He says making his way to the fridge.

"Yo why did you stop by all unexpected, hell I could have had a girl up here or something." He hollered from the bedroom.

"Well, it's friggin 7 am, you would be fucking a girl right now? And what's eating you man, you're not the Fin I know." He said as Fin walked out in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"It's nothing man." He said grabbing his keys and a jacket.

"I highly doubt that." He replied batting a brow.

"Whatever I'll tell you in the car."

"She did what?" Munch said shocked at he nearly spit out the apple he was eating.

"You heard me. And don't get that shit in my car please."

"Wait, but … why?"

"How the hell do I know, she must like me or something."

"Maybe it was a desperation thing?"

"Yeah, but I can't go out with her, I have a girlfriend."

"You would go out with her if you didn't have Layla?"

"No … well I don't know, she's not really my type…"

"Yeah skinny ass bitch with huge tits."

"Shut the fuck up."

John just let out a laugh, "So when are you going to pop the question?"

"What?"

"Ask her to be your wife dumbass."

"Wait, how did you know I might propose?"

"You talk about that woman with love, and she is always on your mind. So when are you?"

"I don't know, I was going to this week, but with Casey I don't know."

"Just talk to her. I'm sure it was just desperation- womanly urge type thing."

"Kinda like Olivia's urge to pop a cap in yo ass when you talk smack about her and Ell."

"Yeah, or how women can't keep their hands off me." He chuckled.

"Oh please John." He said parking the car and getting out.

"What?" he smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Jesus Christ!" he growled as her mouth was torturing his dick. "_Wow I guess dreams do come true!"_ he thought to himself.

She just let out a devilish laugh as she continued her magic. Oral sex in the shower was a first for her. " Elliot, you are so … huge." She purred.

"Thanks- My GOD!" He yelped as she flicked her tongue. He reinforced himself using the rail. He was about to explode.

"What? Not good enough?" she smiled, she knew that oral sex was her strong point.

"Olivia I am about to cum."

"So cum."

"Olivia!"

"Just fucking cum for me Stabler!" she said giving him a tug. That was all for him.

"Holy shit." He swore as he slide down the wall after he was done, water still raining on both of them with cum dribbling down her chin.

"Delicious." She smiled shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. He just smacked her ass. She just smiled.

"Come back… Liv." He whimpered.

"Ell we have to get ready, we don't have much time to get back to NY."

"Fine, but me and you … we have to do something." He said pointing to her as she walked out. This has been the best trip he has ever been on. After a few minutes he stepped out of the bathroom dressed. She was just putting her bra on and her shirt.

"You are beautiful you know that don't you?" he said as he stood and watched her get dressed.

"Thanks Ell, you without a shirt is hot." She laughed, placing kisses on his warm bare chest.

"Same goes for you babe." He smiled the 'Stabler Smile'. "I'm sorry we got to get going, we don't have much road time, plus we need to get gas." He said putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, I just need to do my makeup wicked quick."

"Ok, you do that and I'll load up the car." He said grabbing one of the bags.

After all the bags were packed and the gas was pumped they were on their way back to NYC. Olivia drove first half and Elliot drove second. They were having their usual conversations. But towards the end of the car ride Olivia almost shit her pants.

"Ell!" she gasped out. She was half asleep when she felt Elliot's hand rub her upper thigh gently. She instantly became turned on.

"Go back to sleep Liv, we got a ways to go here." He said adjusting the volume on the radio, then placing his hand where it was before.

"No I don't wanna. You turn me on Stabler." She purred.

He felt his pants tighten just a bit. "Yeah I know." He moaned. He placed his hand up higher, between her warm legs. He slowly began feeling her through her jeans.

She just laughed a sex-filled laugh, "Oh Elliot!"

He thought he was going to take her right then and there; this car ride was going to be exciting. He had to focus on the road before they got into an accident. He tried looking straight ahead, still continuing his ministrations. He could only imagine the looks he was getting from the other drivers. _"Are these windows tinted?"_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by another groan from Olivia. _"Screw the road!" _he thought to himself.

"Liv, your so wet." He groaned, his pants getting tighter and tighter by the minute. She just giggled.

"What?" he questioned.

"You really wanna know?" she cooed, getting closer to him, placing her hands on his groin.

"Yeah." He responded leaning in

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered in his ear, nipping at it.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered almost slamming into the car in front of them.

"You heard me." She growled.

"N-nothing at all?" he questioned receiving the bird from another driver.

"Nope" she giggled, unbuttoning her jeans to reveal her bikini wax.

"Oh baby." He swooned, hoping there were no cops around; he was at least 30 over the speed limit. He had to get somewhere private, and fast! He wishes like hell Liv's car had lights and sirens.

"Where are we going detective?" she said in a sex-filled voice as he got off the first exit he saw, who the hell knows where they are.

"Someplace private." He said breathing heavily.

………………………………………………………………………….

He still couldn't get the image of her out of his head. It seemed her world crashed in front of her, and he caused it. He figures Chester caught them kissing and thought they went out, there's the inner detective in him. Chester is back, and he feels like throwing him against a locker and beating the shit out of him for what he's done to Casey. He would do anything for her.

"Earth to Fin!"

"Wa-. Oh sorry Melinda." He said, not realizing how long he has been staring out into space for.

"He's had a rough week." John cut in, saving him.

"I could see why. You guys need a vacation or something." She said signing some forms.

"_Oh shit does she know, nah." _Fin thought to himself. _"They must think I'm a dick for saying no to her. But I got a girlfriend for crying out loud."_

Munch gave him a little kick. "Wake the fuck up man." He whispered in his ear, "You look like you did something you weren't supposed to."

"Well I kinda did." He whispered. "It's not my fault Casey likes me."

"Oh please she doesn't like you." he said getting a look from Melinda.

"Then why in the fuck did she kiss me?"

"You guys were cuddling, where was her head?"

"Buried in my chest."

"There yah go you brought it on."

"No I didn't! I was just trying to help her!"

"Here are your forms guys." She said, "I hope you guys catch this bastard, and at least get a decent shave John."

"Hey I'm a dedicated detective, who has time to shave?" he said putting on his fedora.

She just laughed, "Good luck guys, Tell Olivia I said to call me when she comes back."

"Yeah." Fin mumbled heading out.

"Dude you need wake the fuck up and not think about it." Munch added as they left Melinda's office.

"I can't."

"It was just a kiss. Do you like her?"

"Well… I don't know." He said slouching in his seat, "When we kissed it just felt natural… like all the stress was going away. But I can't think like this I have a girlfriend man! But Casey wouldn't screw me over though."

"Would Layla ever cheat on you?"

"Hell no man!"

"Fin I'm going to tell you stuff you don't want to hear but what ever. Layla is a model man, she has young guys hitting on her all the time and with your schedule and hours, there might be something going on. She is a flirt Fin, did you see her with Elliot that one time…"

"Munch enough! Just cool it… alright?"

"Fine fine, just making a statement, I don't want you hurt Fin, and I know for a fact Casey wouldn't screw you over."

"Yeah I know."

"I just don't want you to waste a marriage, I've had my fair share."

"Same."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Can I help you m'am?"

"Can I have the key to the bathroom please."

"Sure." The teenaged gas attendant said, grabbing a large key ring off of the shelf. "Hey Larry watch the register for me!" he hollered taking her outside.

"Your lucky, they just remodeled these, they used to look like shit." He said leading her out. "What key is it… damn!" he said trying to find the key. "I got it." He smiled.

"Sweet." She smiled; he was cute for a teenager.

"It locks behind you so… uh there yah go." He said opening the door.

"Thank you very much." She smiled going in. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

"God, Olivia thanks for doing that, I mean I couldn't get away with that." He said pointing to his tight and large groin.

She just laughed, "Now where were we?"

"No panties." He grunted, pushing her up against the newly tiled wall kissing her passionately.

"Yup." She laughed. She quickly pulled his tee shirt off over his head and onto the floor. She continued rubbing her hands all over him, still kissing him. "Babe you're so hard."

"Yeah I know." He said tossing her top across the floor with her bra.

"What if somebody comes in here." She giggled as he fumbled with her breasts. His lips moved south. Her feet turned into jell-o.

"They wont." He said sucking on her left breast, while trying to unzip her jeans.

"Be careful Ell!" she gasped as she felt them glide down her legs and get kicked across the small bathroom.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" he growled as she worked on his belt. "Screw the belt." He said whipping it as she tried to help him with his jeans.

"Nice skibbys Stabler!" she purred as she saw his pair of tight blue briefs (from season 1 ahaha).

"The only clean pair." He responded as she pulled them down his legs. He didn't even bother with his jeans; they were still around his ankles. He was trying to coax her legs around his waist.

"Wait! Ell I didn't take my pill today, I only packed 1 dose."

"Shit, uh I might have a condom." He prayed looking in his pants pocket, then his wallet. "Bingo!" he said. _"Glad I bought some before the trip."_ He thought, putting it on his throbbing cock. "I'm good." He said coaxing her long legs around his waist. Once she was sturdy up against the wall, he slowly entered her and began to thrust, with her still against the wall.

"Elliot!" she moaned as he hit the spot. She was running her hands though his black hair, giving him small kisses on the back of his neck. She looked straight ahead and saw their reflection in the mirror, it was turning her on. Her nails began to dig into his back, leaving their mark.

"Oh Liv." He grunted giving her neck kisses, making damn sure to leave his mark. He began to feel herself close up around him. It was only a matter of time…

"Harder Stabler!" she yelped as she felt her orgasm come on. "I'm almost there."

"Me too Benson." He smiled, his forehead beaded with sweat, still thrusting harder and harder. He thought he was going to drive them through the wall. He reached in between them, stroking her gently… that's all it took.

"Elliot!" she screamed coming fast and hard, with him following her, screaming her name in ecstasy.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where are they captain?" Chester asked as the whole squad gathered in his office for a meeting. Casey was just avoiding looks from Fin.

"They should be back in a little while." He responded.

"Yeah because we defiantly need them." Munch responded, with Fin nodding.

"I'll give them a call." Don said picking up the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………

After all was done she looked in the mirror. She could see the sweat beading down his jacked back, surely marked by her sharp fingernails digging into his skin. She looked again and saw his tight-toned legs, and his ass; boy did he have an ass. It was like she just came out of a dream she has late at night, after serving a serious chocolate craving. He turned his head around to see what she was staring at. He just loved her and her mussed up hair.

"Elliot that was abso-fucking-loutely amazing." She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"You weren't no saint either." He husked, kissing up her neck.

"Mhm." She whispered enjoying his kisses.

"Sonofabitch." He grumbled as a blare of a cell phone was heard throughout out the bathroom.

"That's mine." She said scurrying around the bathroom trying to find her pants. "Shit it's Don! Oh God what should I say?"

"Here let me handle it." He said picking up the phone as she collected the rest of her clothes. "Stabler."

"Oh hello Elliot, is Liv there?"

"Actually we just pulled over and she is using the ladies room. Why what's up captain?" he said trying to mask his sex-filled voice.

"We were just wondering how you guys are doing? Where are you now?"

"_Shit, think of something quick Stabler" _" Uh we just got off an exit in Connecticut, traffic is a bitch."

"Oh ok. Well everyone back here says hello, and we hope you have a safe trip back."

"Yeah thanks Captain… bye." He said quickly hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Wanted to know where we are… we got to get a move on."

"Alright." She said as he put on his pants and his shirt. They quickly exited the bathroom and headed back on the road.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok so we heard from them and we discussed the case at hand… any questions?" Don asked.

After they all shook their heads, the meeting was adjourned.

"Case can I talk to you for a minute.. in private?" he whispered to the blonde A.D.A.

"Sure." She said as he led her to an un-used interrogation room.

"John where are you going?" Chester asked him; still not finished on their baseball talk they had earlier.

" _To catch a good show."_ He said to himself, " I'll be right back." He said entering the viewing room, behind the 2-way mirror.

"Fin, listen I'm sorry about what happened-" she said as his dark silky lips met hers. They quickly parted.

" _Holy shit!"_ John said to himself behind the glass

"Fin!" she said shockingly.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Case, I'm-I like you, I really do… it's just… I'm confused on who I like right now. I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship or anything in case it doesn't work out."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Cus you look cute today." He blushed, " I don't know, when I kiss you it's just, everything goes away, it just feels-"

"Good?"

"Yeah. So maybe we can just be friends with benefits now, and if you want maybe we can step up our relationship a bit…"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You know it." She said as they both leaned in and shared a steamy kiss. It got hot until she backed into the table and she pulled away.

"Save the feistiness for another time detective." She smiled as she opened her door and Munch scrambled out of there.

"Sure." He smiled.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Good luck walking tomorrow." He said looking over at her as they made their way home.

"Good luck trying to explain that huge hickey on your neck to the rest of the squad." She laughed, rubbing her swollen lips with the back of her hand.

"Shut it Benson." He smiled. "Let's just say that mark on your upper thigh will be our little souvenir- gotcha you little shit." He said as she tried to change the radio station from the soft-rock station. He swatted her hand away.

"What do you think they are going to say?" she asked shifting over, his hand over hers.

"Who?"

"The squad. What do you think they're going to say about us? Do you think they are going to find out?"

"They aren't going to say anything babe, because they aren't going to find out. Don't lose sleep over this Liv, it's going to be fine, we will tell them when we think it's time. I'm sure they've been thinking we have been going at it for awhile now." He smiled looking at her.

"I guess your right." She smiled, her hand in his never felt so good.

"Watcha got for CDs in this shit box anything?" he joked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I got just the C.D." she said reaching next to her.

"Any Red Hot Chili Peppers or something? Oh don't tell me you're going to go all Shania Twain on me!" he dramaticized.

"Oh quit it will yah!" She said searching for just the right track.

"I Elliot Joseph Stabler am not listening to chick music, it's bad enough I'm driving a chick mobile."

Suddenly a familiar song came on. He just smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Olivia Serena Benson, you know me too well." He said adjusting the volume, cranking his favorite song "Where the streets have no name" by U2.

"Sing it with me hun." She smiled as they sped down the Connecticut highway, getting closer to New York.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how did you little chat with Casey go?" Munch asked him. They were both at Denny's for a little breakfast, the case they were working had no new leads and Don wanted them all out of the house for a little while.

"Fine." He said eating his scrambled eggs.

"What did you guys talk about exactly?"

"Just how I'm confused about who I like and stuff… that's all."

"Did you guys do anything?" Munch asked batting his brow after taking a sip of his steaming hot cup of coffee.

"No."

"So you didn't try to kiss her or make any moves on her at all." He asked taking a bite into his omelet.

"Nope." He said not looking down from his plate.

"Oh so the detective in you controlled his _feistiness_ eh?" He chuckled; he knew he was going to crack at any moment.

"You were fucking watching?! You little spy!" he smiled.

"Yeah and by the looks of it, you want in Novak's pants… badly."

"What can I say, she is an attractive woman."

"Yeah I agree."

"We need to match you up with someone, everyone is finding love. You think Elliot and Olivia banged yet?"

"No, and yeah they probably fucked each other senseless."

"Yeah."

"Oral or…"

"Munch, I'm trying to eat here!"

"Sorry that you have a weak stomach." He chuckled.

"But we need to find somebody for you John."

"Yeah ok wiseass."

"Well I know somebody who is single."

"Who?" he asked sitting up in his seat.

"Well Chester is single… so maybe you know…"

"Screw you." he smiled giving him a little kick under the booth as he sipped his coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't wait till we get back to New York!"

"Why, we just have to go back and deal with the same shit we always do." She said rolling her eyes. "But at least I have you." she smiled

"Yeah but I'm going to plan something special, for my something special."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I think you will like it."

"Anything involving you I like, and you without clothes, now that's a bonus."

"Oh please Liv we are almost home, don't get me started." He warned.

"Yeah I know, it's bad enough I can't walk as it is.."

"What are you going to tell Don?"

"Worst blister of my live." She smiled.

"Good one." He nodded.

"Yeah I know."

"Well before we get back we got to make a pit stop." He said taking a Queens exit.

"Elliot, where are we going?"

"My place." He smiled.

"Ell I can't even walk-"

"Don't worry I just need to grab something."

"Alright." She sighed as they made the familiar drive.

"Good nobody is home." He said into an empty apartment a good 20 minutes later.

"Lovely." She said planting her ass on his couch. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Oh just my notes." He smiled grabbing as many condoms as he could and stuffing them into his wallet.

"Ohh okay." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Guess who." He coyed as his lips touched hers as they shared in a kiss. "We better get going though, we are behind schedule." He signed, his hand teasing her shirt's hem.

"You are such a fucking tease Stabler." She said smacking him on the shoulder as they both got up from the couch.

"Yeah I know." He smiled as they went out to the car.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Where in the hell are they?" Fin asked, agitated.

"On their way bud, you know how the traffic is, plus I bet they are making a few pit stops along the way." Munch snickered.

"The price of gas is ridiculous! Almost 4 bucks for a gallon!" Chester said with his head still in a file.

"No you fucking moron, we mean they are fucking along the way." Munch said rolling his eyes.

"Nah I don't think so." Fin added trying to search a suspect's name in the database, only to find he misspell the name.

"Give it up gentleman." Munch smiled, "If you need me I'll be in the john."

"Somehow I think Munch is right." Chester said nodding his head.

"You think?"

"Man, I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Elliot we are here." She groaned rubbing her stiff neck. She really did not want to get out.

"Yeah I know." He said as the put the car in park in the eerie garage. It was lightly raining out, with thunder rolling in the distance.

"We should get going." She said opening up her door.

"Yeah." He said as they both got out and the car was locked.

"Liv wait a sec."

"Why what's up? Where are you going?"

"Follow me."

"Elliot we can't-" she said as his lips crashed into hers. They were behind some sort of ramp structure.

"It's going to be awhile until we can do this again." He panted making his way down to her neck.

"This is so dangerous." She purred.

"Yet oh so hot too." He smiled.

"Ell!" she gasped as she felt the heat of his fingers dance on her stomach.

"What?"

"We are so going to get caught!"

"Alright, alright." He sighed, getting his hands out from under her shirt.

"Are you mad?"

"Nope, we just need to find an interrogation room where we can do that, oh I know… the cribs!"

"Oh Ell!" she smiled smacking him on the shoulder.

"Let's go babe." He said walking away.

"Alright." She sighed catching up to him, feeling his hand on her ass. As soon as they got into the building he quickly put his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Here we are, back to reality." She said as the elevator doors opened to the 1-6. They both walked out side-by-side, always in sync.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh here are the happy honey mooners." John said to the guys as he stood up to greet the two detectives. "Hey guys."

"Hi." They both said in unison with Elliot taking Olivia's coat and hanging up on the rack. They just looked at each other.

Chester and Fin just looked at each other nodding their heads.

"So how was the trip, was it fun?" Munch asked.

"Yeah it was ok, nice to get out of the city for once." Elliot said sitting at his desk booting up his computer.

"Mhm it was … interesting." She smiled, immediately regretting it as she sat down, Jesus she was lucky she could walk.

Chester just looked over and thought he saw Olivia wince a little bit as she sat. That struck him as odd.

Munch got all the information he needed, " Pay up fellas." He chuckled as he got up and left the room.

"Dammit." Fin whispered under his breath following Munch.

"What the-" Chester added getting up.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he said rolling his eyes.

**Yes! I am finally done. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've had my band's gig, been busy writing music, been on vacation, and been sick in the hospital last week. Yeah I feel a little shitty but hey that's why I write. Thanks everyone for tuning in with this story, maybe a follow-up to come? I want your opinions! Thanks guys.**


	9. UPDATE!

**New series *** **

Hey guys, Elliotstablerlova here. Nope I'm not dead, I've been wicked busy! But anyway I am in the process of writing a new series (yes it's just like this one) with your favorite sexually frustrated partners Benson and Stabler. The title is going to be called "Stakeout" and it's going to have a similar plot to this. Meaning them being frustrated with each other and seeing where things go. There are gonna be tons of cliffies and I'm sure people are going to strangle me but hey, that makes good fics. I don't want to get into great detail but If you like this fic check it out (if you already have) and please leave feedback! Chapter one should be cranked out within the end of the week. New SVU in two weeks and it looks bomb. What do you guys think?

- Elliotstablerlova


End file.
